A Trip to Soul Eater
by Yui Lathens
Summary: This is a story about three girls-Noriko Matthews, Sorae Blue, and Yui Lathens-jumping into the world of Soul Eater. What journey do these girls achieve in the land of Soul Eater? Cover picture by Noriko Matthews. WARNING: slow update releases
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

**Noriko's POV**

"Noriko, when is Soul Eater on again?" one of my best friends asked, sitting on the couch playing with her black DSI.

I paused to think but couldn't remember when. "I don't know. By the way, do you know when Yui is coming? She's going to miss Soul Eater. Also, we were going to practice with our katana's too," I said as I continued to type on the computer.

She paused the game for a second and then stood and walked over to me staring at the words I typed. "I don't know either, did you try calling her?" Sorae asked, gripping the chair banister as she hung over my left shoulder. Sorae had blue hair and blue eyes and was a calm, funny and carefree kind of girl. She would always stay calm in terrible situations and make people feel relaxed with her care free and positive attitude. I shook my head, answering no and she sighed.

"So, Nori, what are you typing?" she asked with a curious face on.

"Oh, I'm finishing my homework so that my mom won't yell at me. This is the last of it. Did you start yours?" I replied as I continued to type my essay faster. Homework was such a drag.

Sorae paused a second before running to her book bag, pulling out book after book and after a while, a pen. "Damn it! I totally forgot about that…. Shit…I was just about to get a level up on Pokémon White Version too!" she whined, as she flipped a textbook page; the DSI now abandoned.

_Yui would have a laugh at this too_, I thought, laughing my heart out. Sorae sent me a death glare that read '_Why didn't you tell me sooner?'_ which made me laugh even more until I was pressing random keys that popped up on the screen.

As Sorae began to start her homework, I finished mine. Outstretched hands above my head, I smiled at my screen. "Done," I said as I twirled around to face Sorae who was scribbling answers on a sheet of loose leaf. I sighed, turning on my phone. '_Might as well see if Yui is coming now… I guess._' I thought as I dialed her cell.

**Yui's P.O.V**

Listening to my J-Pop, I didn't hear my phone ringing until my mom came in to tell me to shut my phone up. I picked it up and answered it. "Yui speaking," I said, not taking my eyes off my book.

"Oh, hi Yui! This is Noriko; I was wondering when you were coming over to my house. We might practice today with our katanas so make sure you bring yours along!" the voice of my friend chimed merrily.

"Sure, bye," I said, snapping my phone shut without waiting for her response. I stared at my book that I was reading and memorized the page number (I forgot where I left my bookmark) and then put it into my big black bag which carried a sketchpad, another book, a pair of headphones, and a katana. I lifted up the bag and started to head out. My mom called after me and asked where I was going. "Noriko's house," I answered as I put on my shoes. Then exited the house without listening to my mother.

Walking to Noriko's house would take at least an hour or so but I was too lazy to walk. I went to the nearest bus station and waited for a bus to come. When it did, I used a metro card that I stole from my mom and boarded the bus; which was unusually crowded this evening. After a while on the bus, I got off at a stop near Noriko's house and made my way there.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

As I tried to help Sorae with some questions, I heard the doorbell ring. "Coming," I answered, making my way off the couch and towards the door. I peered through the small eyepiece on the door and smiled. I unlocked the door and flung it open to find my very intelligent friend, Yui. "Hey Yui, come on in!" I said with a soft smile inviting her in.

Yui's mouth twitched into a smile of her own as she made her way into the house. _Quiet as always, I see_, I thought as I closed the door behind her. "I was just helping Sorae with her homework before Soul Eater starts," I said, turning around to find Sorae writing down some random answers on her loose leaf paper with an evil expression on her face. "Number twelve isn't a number answer," I whacked her with the side of my hand as I slumped down onto my knees behind her.

She muttered a curse—whether it was intended for me or the paper, I had no idea—and started to erase the answer she had written for question number twelve. I turned back to Yui and saw her smile sincerely. _I guess there's still no peep out of her_, I thought smiling in my turn. "Mom, Yui came!" I called out to the kitchen so that she might prepare snacks for the three of us or something. There was a faint shout from the kitchen in response and I took that as an answer from my mom.

"Hey, Yui~," Sorae whined from the couch, leaning to her right towards Yui. "Did you finish your homework?" Yui nodded, pulling out a book and read in response. Sorae, not going down without a fight, grabbed Yui by the shoulders and shook her around furiously. "HELP ME!" Still reading, Yui completely ignored Sorae's pity attempt.

I laughed and said, "Calm down, Sorae. She's not even in our class. Don't worry," I added with confidence, "Noriko will help you."

**Sorae's P.O.V**

_Ugh, this freakin' math is so hard_, I thought pissed. _When does Soul Eater come on?_ I whined silently in my mind as I flipped through the pages of my math textbook, pretty sure that I had just skipped the page where my homework was surely on. Sitting right next to me is Yui reading some complicated math book. _What if I live like the Soul Eater characters?_, I thought to myself while I was drawing graffiti in the back of my textbook. Frustrated, I threw the textbook onto the seat of the other couch in the room.

"What time is it?" I asked Noriko, interrupting her explanation.

She sighed and reached out for my math textbook. "If you finish your homework, maybe I'll tell you then."

**Noriko's P.O.V**

I loomed over Sorae, behind the couch on my knees, helping her with her homework. As Yui read her book, which I believed was an algebra standard book required for her studies, Sorae kept dozing off and occasionally whining about playing her Pokémon game and trying to use Soul Eater as an excuse. I snapped her out of it as I chopped the top of her head. "Ow, what the heck was that for?" she mentally sobbed, rubbing the sore spot of her head as she turned around to face me with a weepy face.

"It's to catch your attention so that you may finally do your homework! Come on, work faster or else we won't be able to practice our swordsmanship and maybe end up having to skip the anime, okay?" I said, staring at my abandoned katana which lay next to my computer desk.

Sorae sobbed mentally as she agreed to my terms and rushed her work level to 200%.

**Yui's P.O.V**

After what seemed like an hour, and everyone was busy with their own activities—Noriko ended up practicing with her katana by herself, Sorae ended up finishing her game, and me stopping halfway through my book—I put it down and stretched my arms out above my head. "It's time to watch, don't you think?"

They turned around to stare at the clock, and then turned towards each other with sparkly eyes. "Right!" they said together, smiling happily. Sorae immediately closed her DSI lid and threw it onto the couch where her math textbook still was; and Noriko, after putting away her katana, grabbed hold of the remote and threw herself onto the couch, flinging herself in between Sorae and I.

With a push of a button, the television flashed opening, and suddenly, the opening of Soul Eater began to play. "Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara/ Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga/ ima kikoeru ka?" The three of us sang along happily as we watched the lyrics pop across the top and bottom of the screen. I couldn't help but fool around as well as I watched my friends go crazy just singing the song; it was fun.

Suddenly, Sorae got up and she started to dance wildly. She slipped and fell onto the floor, but kept singing on insanely. Noriko started to laugh her pants off and she got off the couch to help Sorae and then the two started dancing all around. Smiling and still singing, I got off the couch to shut off the lights. _It would help create suspense and make the marathon more interesting_, I thought happily. As I went back to the couch, Noriko grabbed my hand and put a finger to her mouth, smiling. I turned around and saw that the episode was beginning. We sat down and started to watch happily.

**~Near the end of Episode 3~**

"Hey, this is mad fun" Sorae said, eating cookies with milk that Noriko's mom had generously made us. I smiled a huge grin, nodding in agreement as I munched on a snicker bar—these were mad addicting…it'll also keep me awake for the rest of the night while the marathon continues on. Noriko was standing up, stretching with all her might as she yawned from sitting down on the couch for too long, although Sorae didn't mind; she was actually still lazing around like a snail, comfortably claiming her space on the sofa like this was her house and not Noriko's.

When I sat back down, I immediately shot up because of a sharp cornering attacking my bottom. I turned around to find my book that I had abandoned for Soul Eater. I picked it up and dropped it alongside my katana. As I stood up to stretch again, a weird voice appeared in front of me. "Hi hi, wassup?"

Sorae screamed and made me dodge a cookie that flew at the mirror in front of me. Noriko ran towards the mirror in front of me and lifted up her leg, prepared to kick down the mirror if necessary. I just stared at the mirror with amazement as I called, "Hello, is that you Shinigami-sama?"

The tall black cloak in the mirror said, "Wassup? I know what you three are thinking, 'What the hell is this guy doing in the mirror?' Well, don't worry! I just came here to tell you that you were accepted into DWMA into the **EAT** section (remember that well). Well, lots to do. Peace!" The guy in the mirror disappeared with a peace signal, and then all that was left was a light blue and white swirling spiral in the mirror. We stared at it in fascination. The same thing was going on in everyone's head. _What should we do?_

I, though, was the first to speak. Picking up my bag, I turned around to them and said, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going." I held a peace sign as well as I turned sideways and gestured my head towards the mirror.

Sorae grabbed her katana on the table in front of her and jumped over the table, and said, "Count me in!" She stood alongside me and high fived me.

We both looked up at Noriko who shrugged and said, "Well, it's two against one. I'm coming as well." She gave her friendly smirk and then headed towards the mirror. "Everyone, grab each other's hand so we don't get lost!" I held onto Noriko's hand, and Sorae was the first to go. She started to enter when suddenly, Noriko yelled, "Wait! My katana!"

But it was too late. Sorae was already swallowed in and her grip on Noriko's hand pulled her in. I waved goodbye to the world and also got sucked in. Into a mirror and into the weirdest adventure made.

* * *

Hello, Yui Lathens. Thank you for reading A Trip to Soul Eater. This is the edited version since the last one that Noriko Matthews updated had a bit flaws. I tried to fix it, but I accept critcs. Btw, Soul Eater is not owned by Noriko, Sorae, nor me. We just happened to want to write a fanfic about it. Thanks for reading and please review.

_~Yui Lathens~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Sorae's P.O.V**

Jumping into the spiral was a rush. I could see Shinigami-sama, hearing him in the distance saying, "Wazupp kiddies!" really got annoying, but oh well! My dream of going to DWMA has come true; Yahooooooooooooo! Here I come!

I turned to look back to see the others' faces; and well, Noriko looked angry. Well, it was her own fault that she forgot her katana. And Yui? Well, Yui just looked like a kid who was staring at a lollipop; she was blushing! Okay, enough with my observations of others; I could die happy like this! But I'd rather not!

**Noriko's P.O.V**

"Great. I was now into the Soul Eater world and I didn't even have my katana this sucks," I muttered while cursing at myself for my stupid mistake. I looked around, watching my own fiery red and orange hair fly from here to there. This was too weird even for me…then again, I did always want to be a part of an anime…and its Soul Eater! As if things could be more amazing…okay, maybe if I was in -Man, then that'd be amazing too….

I sighed as the thoughts just burst into mind. "It's true, what they say. Be careful of what you wish for because it might come true," I said in a playful, mocking tone.

**Yui's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. Here we are, in the world of Soul Eater; which is a very, very awesome anime in my opinion.

There was a shriek near the bottom—which I did not notice until I heard a certain someone shriek—and I saw Sorae and Noriko. And then, a weird swirly cloud appeared. _It can't be…_ I thought as I flew down a bit faster than before. "Ouch!" I said painfully, landing on my butt. Turning around, I saw the same thing happened to Sorae. But the weird thing was that _Noriko _was standing firmly on her feet, although she seemed to tip over a bit, I must add. Noriko bowed and said, "Hello, Shinigami-sama." Sorae and I followed her example after we stood up to plot our own feet firmly on the ground.

As Sorae straightened up, I stayed in bowing position, thinking about why Noriko had been the only one standing. _It can't be…_, I thought again as I remembered the episode when the kishin had revived. Shinigami-sama seemed to notice and said, "Okay! You have just chosen who was going to be what!" I opened my mouth to complain when his big white hand that seemed to be made out of foam suddenly shot up in a stop signal, "Stop, stop! Let me explain first!" And at the corner of his 'mouth', I heard him mutter, "Geez, kids are so bossy these days." But to let us hear over that comment, he said, "Okay, okay! You guys decided who you would be when you landed." His big white hand pointed at Noriko and said, "You are their meister! End of story!"

"Me?" Noriko said, dumfounded yet amazed.

Shinigami shrugged and said, "Am I pointing at someone else?" At this comment—through all of the suspense—I could hear Sorae cracking up. "You, Noriko Matthews, will be Sorae Blue and Yui Lathens' meister. They, on the other hand, will be your weapons," he continued.

I tried to counter, totally objecting the point he just made, "But Shinigami-sama, we have our own weapons with us!" I reached out into my bag to pull out my katana, but to my dismay, I couldn't find it.

"What…? I just had it…!" I turned my head to Sorae who looked at her hands in horror.

Shinigami sighed and said, "You two brought weapons and yet Noriko didn't bring hers. So to settle the odds, Noriko became your meister. If you have any problems, tell that to Deathscythe-kun. Anyways, hurry up to class or you'll be late!" He dropped us out of his office and then left us to go to a room under Sid-sensei.

As we made our way to the classroom, we walked along in silence. Since I couldn't stand us all being so quiet, I broke the silence between us. "I don't mind if Noriko's the meister. I'm just worried if she can use us correctly."

"I'm sure she can handle us," Sorae said, happy and carefree since the matter was settled—besides, if she had lost the katana, her mother would've murdered her; I bet that was what had worried her the most. "I wonder what weapon we are~!"

Pushing up my glasses up with a gleam, I said, "Well, we're obviously katanas. Remember, our weapons were confiscated. That could only mean that we became them."

Noriko stopped midway step, making me and Sorae turn around a little farther away from her. Noriko was staring at the ground, not letting us see her eyes. Her fists were clenched tight and she was a bit shaky. Her head raised a bit and then she said, "I…I don't think I should be the meister." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but we could hear her right.

Sorae turned around completely and said, "What are you saying, silly?" She gave a lopsided smile and said, "Come on, Nori. Don't be a stupid wuss."

Noriko didn't move and she just stood there; but her fists were clenching and un-clenching themselves—that was her signature movement that meant 'I'm thinking'. "Even though I'm the oldest, my skills lack the most from the two of you. You two are on a totally different level than me. I don't think I should be the meister." She grabbed her arm and put on a fierce grip. She was sulking.

I sighed and said, "This isn't like you, Noriko. Don't go sulking off just because you have poor skills. We'll get through problems together. As weapon and meister along as friends, we'll get stronger together! So, come." I smiled and held out my hand towards Noriko.

Noriko lifted up her head and smiled wryly. "You're right. I shouldn't be getting a tornado in my head." She walked passed us and took in a breath, trying to cool her head. "We'll get stronger with our friendship! Yay!" She hopped happily down the hall, as if she was consumed by the very excitement and fact that she was in Soul Eater; which probably did happen.

Sorae laughed silently at Noriko's back and I smiled as the two of us followed our **meister**.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

"Noriko…are you sure we're going the right way…?" Sorae asked.

I stopped walking and turned around looking at my friends with my silver eyes and a smile. "I honestly don't know, I'm not really good with direction," I answered rubbing the back of my neck as I gave out a few chuckles.

Sorae then gave me an "are you serious" look with a venomous aura. "What do you mean you don't know?" she asked glowering at me with no mercy.

Yui sighed and took out another one of her books. "This is going to take a while," she muttered to herself as she began to read, totally ignoring my 'save me!' signs.

"I just don't know…besides, it's not like I have a map or anything!" I exclaimed, trying to prove my point to Sorae. "Shinigami-sama didn't tell us where our class was…" I added, trying to push all the blame onto the Death God. Sorae took a step forward, cracking her knuckles. She gradually began to gain speed, so I decided to do the most humane thing;I ran.

"DON'T KILL ME!" I pleaded as I ran away from my chaser.

"DUDE," she shouted so loud, I thought that the school had began to rumble. "YOU MADE US WALK AROUND FOR TWO HOURS, AND YOU WERE DRAGGING US **NOWHERE!**"

I ran full speed, throwing away the feelings in my legs. When I turned back around after five minutes of running, Sorae was nowhere in sight. I drew a fist down as I cheered silently to myself so that I wouldn't give away my location with my shouting. But then, as if God was mocking me, he made me bump into something…or someone.

"Ow…that hurt," I said to myself.

"Are you alright?" said someone. I snapped out of my pain to see who the voice came from and saw a boy with raven black hair with three lines on his left and golden eyes crouching beside me with a hand out. "Need some help?" he asked, his golden eyes bore into my silver pair. I could feel a blush creep onto my face as I took his hand and he pulled me up. I coudln't believe it, it's Kid. The real one. In person! This time, it's not some cosplayer cosplaying as Kid, but it's the real one. The son of the Death God.

Gosh, I think I died and went to heaven. "Um…thanks," I said a little nervous, totally forgetting about Sorae and Yui—not to mention classes and the question of why was Kid out now.

"No problem. My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid for short. What's your name?" he asked.

I blushed a little more as I started to speak. "Um, my name is Noriko. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I bumped into you earlier."

He started to speak but was interrupted by the sound of one voice that was very familiar to me, Sorae. "Hey, Noriko; we need to get to class. Come on, let's go!" Sorae called for me.

"Oh, sorry; I have to go. Maybe we can talk later or something," I said, rushing as I put a smile on my face. I smiled and turned around to run towards Sorae who dragged Yui along with her.

He smiled back. "See you later."

As we entered the room everyone stared at us which made me a little nervous. Even if this was the best day of my life, I didn't like being stared at…it felt so unnerving. However, to make it more awkward and unnerving, Sorae started to scream out to a certain white haired character who didn't even know her. "HEY, SOUL!" she yelled, "I'M GONNA SURPASS YOU AND KICK YOUR FREAKIN ASS!"

I knew things weren't going to turn out good unless I stopped this, but I waited to here Soul's response. "I'd like to see you try, newbie," he replied.

I sighed, now satisfied. "Sorae, don't start any trouble!" I said. She just smirked and stuck her tongue out at Soul who responded the same. I sighed and turned my attention to the teacher.

"Okay, class; settle down, it looks like we have some new students here," he started; he turned to face Yui, Sorae, and me before continuing. "Please introduce yourselves and tell us one fact about yourselves." We all nodded and did as told in the order we were aligned in. After our introductions, Sid instructed us to sit in empty seats next to each other. I found it lucky and class ended soon thanks to my dilemma earlier.

**Sorae's P.O.V**

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! That white haired retard I can totally kick his ass RIGHT?" I asked Noriko as we walked down the hallway together. Noriko didn't reply. She looked kind of dazed for some reason. _Whatever, I know I can_, I thought, self-encouraging myself. I tried to guide Noriko away from the many people who grouped together in lumps of two or three and more from here to there.

Then, from down the hall, Maka was standing with her scythe in her hand and looked like she wanted to attack us. With a swish of her wrist, she flipped Soul the Scythe around to make his top blade face us. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled, as they charged towards us. She started to slash at us; making Noriko panicky.

"Sorae, change into a weapon!" she commanded, snapping out of her daze.

"HOW?" I bellowed; I also wanted to tell her to yell at Yui, but then I noticed that she was far behind us, reading her book. She looked up and saw me paying attention to her. She flipped up her thumb and then went back to her book. I shouted, "DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" My anger practically made me blow up. Next thing I knew, Noriko was holding me in my katana form. "Ooh, nice!" I complimented at myself from the katana.

Noriko, who was totally frightened—I could feel her shaking (as a katana, I was very sensitive)—managed to block an attack Maka threw at her. After all, the three of us have a very strong sixth sense.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

"Damn it, I told you not to start any fight, Sorae!" I yelled, gripping the katana angrily. "Now look at the mess you've brought us!" I shouted, as I jumped back from the sudden attack that Maka threw from the side.

"Sorry, but how was I supposed to know this would happen?" she asked lackadaisically. _She's totally enjoying this_, I thought as I understood her tone. I stood quiet for a second as I blocked all of Maka's attacks and then searched for an opening to strike with Sorae. "But look on the bright side, we could see what we're made of," she continued.

I sighed and muttered, "Yeah, whatever." I continued attacking and blocking as cheers now filled my head. "Look at them go!" I heard someone say behind us. "Yeah they're on fire! I wonder who would win, Maka or the newbie," said another. I was pissed by that remark because I was _sure_ that I gave an introduction properly, but whatever. I felt water drip down the side of my head. _Crap_.

"Take this!" said the blonde meister, charging at me full speed. I smirked and blocked her attack with Sorae this time then, used the butt of the katana to strike at Maka's stomach. She jumped back before I could hit her, making my smirk falter. But she had done what she intended. On my left arm right below my elbow, there was a cut. She had imposed an attack by Soul.

"Look, Maka, I don't want to fight you can we just stop this now?" I asked, listening to my voice panic. She just charged in again blocking and attacking me, but I didn't want to risk any injuries on her, so I just blocked. We really weren't getting anywhere, we were equally matched but one problem was my uneven stamina.

My breathing became lopsided as I blocked her attacks. Not to mention my vision began to get hazy. But to tell the truth, Yui's uncooperative attitude bothered me the most. Was she really that absorbed that she couldn't see me? "Is that all you got?" Maka asked, not showing any signs of her wariness (whether she was tired or not, I did not know).

"I don't want to fight you…please I don't want to," I said, my vision starting to go hazy until all I saw was darkness.

**Yui's P.O.V**

As I read my book, I heard a shout that made me drop my book. "NORIKO!" I looked up and saw Sorae in human form defending a limp body on the floor with an arm that was metal. I ran towards the fight and pulled off my glasses which turned into a dagger when I firmly held it. I used it to defend Sorae who was tired out. She said, "Where the hell did you get that from?"

I shrugged and said, "I found out when you guys abandoned me earlier." I turned towards Maka and said, "And why are we fighting again?"

From the scythe, Soul's facial reflection appeared and he said, "Well, that newbie said that she wanted to surpass me, so I wanted to test her skills. But since we're both weapons, I thought we should have our meisters along with us. Though, you were unaccounted for." Maka let out a sigh and muttered something like she'd rather be studying than do this worthless fight.

I muttered and said, "Same boat you're in." Then, I saw my vision go blurry. I cursed internally. I needed these glasses to _see_. Not to _fight_. I squinted my eyes to try to get a clear vision of Maka. She noticed my trouble and withdrew Soul. "We're stopping Soul. This doesn't feel right," she said, throwing the scythe into the air. It fell down as a human with white hair. He shrugged and raised his hand as he walked after Maka.

I flipped my dagger around in a circle three times and it turned into my purple glasses again. I put them on my face and turned around. I glared at Sorae who in return replied weakly, "I-It's not my fault, okay? They started the fight." I looked down at the collapsed Noriko and then back up at Sorae. Her eyes followed mine and she hung gloomily. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I won't boast again," she said sadly.

"We'll go to the infirmary," I said, reaching out to grab my fallen book. Sorae picked up Noriko, who hung sideways, leaning onto Sorae unconsciously. I put the book into my bag and put on my earphones. I listened to music as we walked towards the infirmary, blocking out any other sounds.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes; my head starting to ring at the thought of me fighting Maka. I never thought I would be equal to her; well, truthfully, I never thought that I'd fight her at all, even if I did get sent to Soul Eater. _This is all Sorae's fault_, I sighed. This was truly a dream come true, though. It would have been better if I hadn't fallen unconscious during the battle. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now, right?

I sat up and held my head painfully trying to recollect what happened during the battle. Thinking about the battle didn't help my miniature headache I had. I made a face as I stared straight ahead. "I just want to be stronger," I said aloud, feeling like I could have beaten Maka. I let go of my head and my hand turned into a fist.

I wanted to survive in the academy, I had to become stronger. The three of us have to become stronger. "But how?" I asked myself. I thought about it for a minute, but then noticed what I was staring at. _**Nothing**_. "What," I began, realizing that I was like a light in this room of darkness, "the fuck?" I stood up quickly and was surprised to find my headache become even stronger. "Where am I?" I asked, holding my head once more. The coolness of my hand seemed to calm down my head a bit, but then I grew frightened as the temperature of my hand decreased. I let go of my head and stared at both of my hands begin to grow pale right before my eyes.

I felt dizzy as I felt the temperature surrounding me grow cold along with my hands. I gripped my unprotected, exposed arms with my freezing hands and tried to warm them up; but somewhere in my heart told me that it was no use. It was hard to keep my eyes open, but I did so anyways thanks to the cold. I watched small white puffs appear out of nowhere, when I remembered that it was from my mouth because of the cold temperature.

My body began to go rigid, like I was turned into a statue or something. My eyes closed as something told me to accept this 'reality', but then I felt as if the sun had peaked out from behind a cloud. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a white door. I was no longer cold nor rigid, but warm and jello-like. Trust me, I'd rather be like this than a statue in a dream forever. "Nori!" a voice that seemed like a banging against the white door called out to me.

I reached my hand out, trying to reach the door as if my feet were firmly stuck in the ground. There was a push behind me, like wind, and I was now right in front of the white door. It glowed and began to shine as the voice talked again. "NORI! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, DAMN IT! I SAID WAKE UP!" it cried desperately. I gripped the handle of the door and even though it helped me earlier, as if no longer caring, it wouldn't budge.

_ Are you going to leave me alone here?_ a different voice asked. I looked at the door and saw a puddle below it, like a shadow. It grew, and I stepped away from the door even though I knew that it would be my only hope out of the dream. But my mind wasn't thinking right, and it was out of function with my body, so I ran. I ran deeper into the darkness because my body didn't want to fall into the rapidly growing lake.

Before I knew it, I was running into a world with a rusting blood red surrounding. And right before my eyes, I found myself staring at a circle of humans. Yui, Sorae, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty; all defeated. And the only one standing up was Maka, who was panting tiredly. I was terrified. _Did Maka do all this?_ I thought unreasonably, not able to think straight. She turned around and faced me, and I felt the blood drain from my face.

A smile appeared on Maka's face, along with tears that began to fall down. "Noriko…" she called desperately. An outstretched hand reached for me, and my mind finally caught up with my body functions. _Maka wouldn't do this_, it told my body. _She wouldn't do that to her friends._ My own hand reached for Maka's outstretched hand, but before my eyes, it was useless. Maka fell down in the center of the circle, blood oozed from her head.

As if she could bleed for eternity, Maka's blood flooded the floor slowly. And in the very center of the pool of blood where Maka had fallen, a person was there. All I could see was it's silhouette, but it was plenty of scare. His finger ran on Maka's jawline and then he began to pick up the bodies, one by one. While he aligned them in a row, the pool of blood had already swallowed my feet up to my ankles.

When he finished, it seemed as if he was counting the bodies that were aligned. He held one solo finger up. I looked down at the bodies and counted. Maka (1), Soul (2), Black Star (3), Tsubaki (4), Kid (5), Liz (6), Patty (7), Yui (8), Sorae (9)… my eyes widened when I saw what he meant because now, the bodies were in coffins. There was just one empty, you see. And they even had our names on it.

I laughed hysterically. I don't know, but I began to laugh insanely as tears fell down the side of my face. But these words blew across my mind: **YOU'RE NEXT**. The man, with a bright white creepy smile across his face, began to walk towards me. I slowly stopped laughing as I felt my whole body become rigid once again. My legs lost all of their strength and I crashed into the pool of blood which was already up at my thighs.

The man stopped in front of me, and I found my eyes staring at nothing again. Nothing, but our surroundings stayed the same. As another tear slid down my face, I closed my eyes to accept my fate. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes to find that I have awoken in the infirmary room with Yui and Sorae hovering over me, worried to death.

"_I'll let you off this time,_" the voice from the white door in my dreams told me in my mind. And silently, I thanked it.

**Sorae's P.O.V**

I was startled when a tear slid down Noriko's eye followed by her waking up. She had been gripping the bed sheets so tightly that I thought they were going to rip. At first she stared blankly at me, then Yui, then at Maka and Soul; like she lost her memories. But then she closed her eyes and a sad smile formed on her face. "You're alright…thank goodness." Everybody looked at her with this blank, confused look. _WTF is she saying? Did something happen to us in her dream?_

"Noriko, are you alright? You look like you had a nightmare or something!" I asked, worried.

She was silent for a second and hesitated to speak. "It's nothing," she said, her eyes drifting down to her sheets. She didn't bother looking up to face me or the others. She just stared at the sheets in front of her only saying, "It's nothing."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review or something.

_~Yui Lathens~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Yui's P.O.V**

After Medusa-sensei checked Noriko's condition and gave her some medicine (thoroughly checked secretly by both Sorae and I), the sun started to set. Medusa-sensei said that Noriko would need to take some extra time to recover, so she would be sleeping in the school's infirmary for now. Sorae and I went out to rent an apartment for the three of us for further use. As we walked down the street, further away from Shibusen, I stopped and said, "What do you think about Noriko's 'nightmare'?"

Sorae stopped a bit further in front of me and hesitated before saying, "To be truthful… I'm not sure. Noriko's being extremely quiet about her nightmare… she wouldn't tell me anything while you were talking to that witch, Medusa." A scowl appeared on Sorae's face as she said that horrible name. "I'm just thinking, and maybe I'm thinking too hard," she continued, "but what if the madness from below the school is slowly affecting us? If the madness from below the school has already reached Nori…we're in big trouble." Her dead serious eyes gave me an awkward feeling.

Sighing, I said, "I know what you mean. First of all, we don't even know what the truth behind Noriko's nightmare is. It could be that Soul cut Noriko during the battle and some of his black blood invaded Noriko's bloodlines, or—just as you said—the madness from below could be attacking Noriko. But then it wouldn't make that much sense. The safest and smartest choice is to think that the nightmare was seriously just a regular nightmare." _I hope. _

Sorae didn't turn around. She just stood there, quietly thinking. I walked up to her and saw her face twisted in some sort of contempt. It wasn't the 'I'm going to murder you' contempt, but rather a 'Why the fuck is this happening?' contempt. You could almost mix it in with a murderous rage, but it wasn't. I put one of my earphones in her ear and the other into mine and turned on my iPod, letting the music evade our thoughts.

She looked at me and I said, "We've got to find a place so that Noriko has a home to come to, right?" She nodded and we walked silently.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

"Wake up Noriko! Wake up someone is here to see you," said a voice shaking me in an attempt to wake me up.

"Huh…who's there?" I asked half asleep trying to open my eyes.

"It's me, the nurse: Medusa," said the voice.

I opened my eyes quickly. "M-Medusa…sensei, what is it?" I said rubbing the tiredness from my eyes as well as stretching my tired arms. I really didn't trust Medusa at all but I couldn't say anything to anyone beside Sorae or Yui because people would think I'm out of my mind for accusing her for what she is. I had no proof; I had nothing to prove that she was a witch, nothing.

"There's a visitor here to see you Noriko. Shall I let them in?" she said with an innocent voice.

_Tch if only I could crack that façade of hers I would be satisfied_, I thought. "Yes let them in," I answered, forcing a smile on my face. She nodded returning the smile which was a little weaker and walked to the door to open it letting the visitor in as well as inviting herself out. _I wonder who's visiting me today. Maybe its Maka or Soul; they've been coming here a lot to apologize_, I thought silently to myself. _Or maybe it's Sorae or Yui here to ask about my dream again…the dream…_ I dazed off, thinking about last night's (or you could say afternoon's) nightmare.

"Hello Noriko, it's been a while hasn't it," said the voice of the visitor pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Umm yeah…" I said searching the room for the person who came to see me. My eyes stopped on one person and widened as a smile formed. "KID! It's been a while! How are you?" I said glad to see the raven haired meister. I haven't seen him since I bumped into him in the hallways when Sorae was chasing me.

"Fine, I guess. How about you? I heard you got into a fight, are you all right?" he said with concern visible to hear.

"Yup yup, I'm fine no need to worry!" I answered with a smile glad he was worried about me. "So…um…what brings you here besides the fact you were concerned about my condition," I continued, looking down on my sheets while having a thumb war with myself; clearly nervous. _Damn why can't I deal with this he's my friend well that's what I think we are we didn't talk very much when we bumped into each other, DAMN IT I NEED COURAGE, COURAGE!_ I thought to myself waiting for his response.

"Um…well…I …you see…um," he said trying to find the words as blush appeared on his cheeks.

_Wow so cute…no, we're just friends, friends_, I thought timidly. "Its fine, its fine. No need to worry, Kid," I said breaking him away from the search of words he was trying to find. He nodded still blushing. So far we said nothing we only stared around the room. I was starting to feel awkward of the silence so I tried to think of something to talk about. "Um, Kid, just asking, what are your weapons? I've never met them before," I asked even though I knew who his weapons were and how did they look.

His weapons were twin pistols, the Thompson sisters. I presume they had blonde hair and blue eyes and each wore a cowboy hat. Though they were twins, they didn't look identical. One was tall with long hair that was a darker tone than her sister's, she's the oldest: Liz. Her younger sister, Patty, had soft blonde hair and was fairly a bit shorter than her older sister. Their personalities were different too, but that's just how they are. In reality, they make the perfect team because they balanced each other out. A bit like my own weapons and I.

"Oh, my weapons are twin pistols, their names are Liz and Patty. I think you'll see them soon," Kid said looking at the door which made me wonder. _Was he waiting for someone? It looks like it_, I thought looking at the door too. Suddenly the door was slammed opened.

"YO NORI, YOU AWAKE!" screamed a certain weapon of mine.

"S-Sorae!" I stuttered, scared as I pulled the covers to my face. _Damn why can't she use an inside voice. Whatever…. _I saw Yui walk in too and shot an "are you serious" look to Sorae. Yui took off her earphones and opened her mouth to say something, but she shut it. I caught her eyes shifting towards Kid who was still trying to calm down Sorae's happy temper of how I was awake and stuff. Then, Yui turned to me and looked at the floor. Her motions confused me a bit, but I got one thing.

Kid was about going to hear something he shouldn't if he stayed here any longer.

**Yui's P.O.V**

I gripped my arm gently but felt a surge of pain go up my arm from my nails. I didn't like the feeling of this. Earlier, we found an apartment home to live in and then I went out to go for a walk when suddenly a damned monster attacked me. I got scraped on my thigh that I was hiding beneath my clear white stockings. I ended up killing the monster and taking his soul, but when I told Sorae about me getting my first soul (I didn't tell her about getting hurt), I got yelled at. Seriously, today was not my day.

"Umm, Kid? You look like you want to go somewhere," Noriko said sadly. "You could leave if you want."

"Huh?" he stuttered. "Oh…sorry…I'm just worried about that medicine cabinet. It's really getting on my nerves…" It did look like he was restraining himself from going berserk. You could see two nerves at the top of his forehead—both evenly symmetric I might add (how he did that, I have no idea, but it's kind of scary).

"Oh, uh…go ahead and get the medicines to make it even then. We'll talk later…" Noriko said, trying to shoo off Kid so that the three of us could finally talk together.

A smile crossed Kid's face and he said, "Thanks~ See you later, then~!" Sparkling diamonds shone bright like gold in his eyes. He dashed out the door and left it a bit opened.

"Well, I think I'll retire for today," Medusa said, getting up.

"Good job, Medusa-sensei," I said politely so that I wouldn't give off the feeling that I knew her secret. She smiled and waved goodbye as she left the room, closing the door firmly closed. Now that we were the only ones in this silent room, I opened my mouth and said, "Speak. _Now_." I glared at Noriko, demanding an answer from her dream.

Her eyes lay on me for a second and then went down to her bed sheets. Then, a soft shaking voice said, "I…saw Yui, Sorae, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty all defeated in a circle like some ritual. The only one left standing was Maka, who was panting. I stared at Maka with terror in my eyes. _Did Maka do all this?_ I thought unreasonably. But then Maka tried to get help from me, and then she fell in the middle of the circle. It seemed like she was bleeding eternally, and I couldn't move.

"T-Then…i-in the very center of the pool of blood, there was a person lining up the bodies. The blood at swallowed my feet and I couldn't escape. Suddenly, everybody was in a coffin with numbers and their names labeled on the coffins. I saw the last one, the tenth coffin. I-It had my name on it. And then I started laughing insanely and tears fell from my eyes and then…I woke up to find myself here," she ended quietly.

There were… how should I say it? Loopholes; that's the phrase. She was leaving out information, and I could tell that it was for our sake. I walked over to her, sighed, and said, "I'll get straight to the point. We're suspecting you."

Bewildered, Noriko looked up. "What? Why?" she asked, completely rigid.

"First of all, we don't know what the time we landed in here was. So we don't know if this 'nightmare' can be something that can be easily looked down upon or something we should be cautious about." I turned my head towards Sorae, who was leaning on the wall quietly. She nodded so I continued. "Second, we don't know if you are going mad because of the kishin underground. If you are…you can't be our meister."

Noriko gasped. Her eyes held fear and her shoulders tensed. She gripped the white sheet tightly in her grasp, her face going a bit pale. I walked up to the bed and sat at the edge on the right of the bed. I took out a small thin book (100-200 pages) from my pouch and said, "Mini Yui Chop!" I bumped Noriko on her head with the book and she muttered, "Ow." I put the book away and then said, "I'll do a 'Yui Chop', no holding back if you keep sulking."

"B-But…" Noriko started to complain.

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SUCH A BABY!" Sorae yelled, her nerves snapping. "DID YOU HEAR YUI? STOP SULKING! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU, NORIKO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SELF-CONFIDENT, PREVAILING SELF?" Sorae stomped up to Noriko's bed in a range. Noriko, thinking she'd be hit, held up her arms defensively. I merely just watched as they acted this rather dramatic play.

In the end, Sorae plotted herself down on the left side of Noriko and said, "We're only saying. Stop being a baby and look like you're about to cry. I thought you were older than us." Sorae pouted, ready to do her karate moves on Noriko.

Noriko let out a calm, soft chuckle and muttered, "I'm only older than you by a few months."

**Sorae's P.O.V**

We took a bit of a break to get ourselves something to eat. Yui and I went soul hunting for a while, getting ourselves an even proportion—okay, I got one or two more; but Yui was totally cool about it—and then we decided to head back to Noriko. But all we did was tell Noriko our theories on what was happening. While Yui did all the talking—and me, the dramatic supporter—I had thoughts of my own on Noriko's dream. _What was the meaning of that dream? Is it going to happen in the future? Will Maka succumb below the school? _I thought these impossible reasons as we tried to tell Noriko everything.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

I sighed. All of this was happening so fast; my dream, my life…it's all happening so fast. Just a few days ago, I was a regular high school student with my friends. But now, I'm a meister following the path of making a death scythe for Shinigami-sama. This is going to be hard.

I'm not acting like myself anymore. I'm usually so self-confident and carefree—not as carefree as Sor-sor though, she's the queen of 'carefreeness'—but now I'm not like that anymore. Now I'm a weak, sulking brat who breaks down every few second from every problem that comes my way…I'm so useless. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SELF-CONFIDENT, PREVAILING SELF?" my ass….

It might have not been there at all. _I'm so useless_.

**Yui's P.O.V**

"I'm back, everyone!" someone said, flinging the door open. "I've come to please your distraught on the medicine cabinet!" Kid cried, flying in holding multiple medicines in both his hands. Sparkling gold still shone brightly in his eyes, but now they were dazzling all across his face.

"H-He didn't actually think we cared…did he?" Sorae muttered so that Kid didn't hear. He strolled along towards the medicine cabinet and happily hummed while putting the medicines into their symmetric places. He started to say something about the medicine cabinet becoming so beautiful that no one would ever complain about it ever again. _But no one was complaining about it in the first place…_ I thought tiredly, massaging my forehead. I looked up at the clock and heaved myself off the bed.

"It's time to go, Sorae. Noriko, be prepared to hear the rest tomorrow. Good night…and if you have that dream again, I'll kill that guy there," I said, I jerked my thumb at Kid. Noriko smiled and waved goodbye at us. As I slowly reached the door, I saw Kid still working on the medicine cabinet, totally sucked in that he didn't hear my earlier death claim. I poked his right shoulder, drawing his attention and said, "I'm Yui Lathens. Take good care of Noriko while we leave. Thanks." I brushed off with a small wave as I walked out of the door.

Sorae closed the door and whistled. "Acting all cool, aren't you, Yui? Even though you're supposed to be the youngest," she said, carrying her head in her outstretched arms that were behind her head. I smiled and said nothing, popping my earphones into my ears.

* * *

Thanks for reading the third chapter. I can't believe Noriko would like Kid-kun but . . . I guess she does . . . . Enjoy and review!

_~Yui Lathens~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sorae's P.O.V**

_Hmm…_ I thought lying back on my pillow on my new bed throwing my ball in the air while Yui was across the room reviewing her math workbook. Then, I suddenly felt drowsy. Then, everything faded black as if a sleeping spell was cast upon me. I woke up, standing in the middle of a cool field of grass. Just a bit far ahead of me, I could see Medusa and two corpses ion the ground beside her bare feet. They seemed oddly familiar…wait a minute…that was Yui and Noriko….

I rushed towards them and Medusa just smiled that wicked wide grin of hers. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" I shouted, preparing my blade arm ready aiming for her throat. Without hesitation, I lashed out wildly but Medusa was too quick. She started to sing, my body trembling under the pressure. Cuts and bruises started to appear on me. Then, I feel a cold crawling up my legs before expanding into the air surrounding me. And then everything becomes black once more.

I wake up in the middle of the night, screaming. Yui couldn't stand my annoyance and she threw a manga at my head. As I rubbed the sore spot on my head, I couldn't help think the same things I thought about Noriko's dream. _What did that dream mean? Was I succumb to the below the school also…?_

**Noriko's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open as I took in the scenery around me. Sunlight welcomed me as it shone through the shades of the windowsill. I sat up looking around the room and saw a sleeping Kid next to the medicine cabinet with medicine bottles in his grasp. "…Okay then" was my only response as I pulled the covers off of me and walked toward the window.

"I wonder if I can fit in at this school…it'll be a miracle if I survive. So far; I met Kid, Maka, and Soul…so that leaves Bla- WHAT THE HECK? THAT'S HIM NOW!" I blurted out pointing at the blue, star haired assassin who was outside screaming "Yahoooooo! I'm the great assassin who…surpass god! No one's a…star than me, Black Star!" I couldn't really make out all the words but I knew he was talking about surpassing god and being the ultimate star around or something like that.

I sighed, muttering, "Speak of the devil."

**Yui's P.O.V**

As I walked up the staircase to Shibusen academy alone on this glorious Sunday, I heard someone shout, "Yahoooooo! I'm the great assassin who will definitely surpass god! No one's a bigger star than me, the great Black Star! Yahoooooo!"

He spotted me and jumped down. As he straightened up from his landing, he said, "Hello! You are being greeted by the great Black Star! Show some gratitude or something!" I just stood there, remaining silent. Although he was my favorite character in the series, his attitude seriously should be fixed. The bright smile on his face turned into a confused frown and he said, "What's the matter? Not able to understand my brilliance? I understand how you feel, commoner."

That broke my nerve. As he blabbed on, I raised my voice and said, "Small."

He stopped his lecture, his eyes deadly glaring into mine. I just stared back, showing no sign of emotion. _Crap…this could get ugly…_ I thought. I had forgotten to keep my thoughts in my head earlier, and now that I said what I thought out loud, I knew I was in big trouble. We stood there in silence for a few seconds. Then, after examining me, Black Star said, "What did you say, newbie?"

I sighed and said, "I called you 'small'." I stepped forward, closing the gap between us and put up my hand at my height level. I measured it across towards him and you could see that I was taller than his tallest spike. "You're shorter than me." I dropped my hand and walked on, carrying the bag of sweets I had planned to give to Noriko since she had been cooped up boringly in an infirmary with nothing to do except watch Kid turn the medicine cabinet symmetrical.

"No one said that you could leave!" Black Star shouted behind me.

I turned around and looked at him, carefully keeping eye contact. His eyes blazed hotly into mine. He was obviously going to call a battle. _If I were Sorae… _I thought humorously. My face relaxed a little and a smile spread across my face. Black Star glared at me and asked, "What's so damned funny?"

I shrugged and said, "These cakes are going to melt. I'll talk to you later, Black Star-sama." I added the 'sama' part so that he wouldn't get too angry at me. I bowed lowly and then walked into the school. Behind me, I heard a cackle and then he said, "Of course! I am the great one! It's great that you know that. I'll let you off this time, small one." _Simple minded_, I laughed silently, smiling while the boastful laughter of Black Star roared behind me.

As Noriko and I munched on our cakes, she told me who we still had to meet. Having my mouth full with food, all I could do was nod to show her that I understood what she was trying to tell me. When she finished listing the people we had met, I finally gulped down the sponge cake that I had been munching on. "So, we've met Maka, Soul, Kid, and Black Star. Then…there's Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. That forms the party in your dream," I said, sorry that I had to remind her of her dream.

She winced, but said, "Yeah."

I stabbed the strawberry of the strawberry shortcake and munched on it. I gulped it down and then got to business. "We are in a time before or after episode 16, but definitely before 18. Medusa-sensei hasn't been found out yet, so we transferred before the big party when the damned kishin was revived." I threw my fork down and it stabbed the top of my cake; now strawberry-less.

She stared down at her own baumkuchen cake that had candy flowers in the big, centered ring. Noriko reached out and took one, twirling it around in her hand. Her eyes stared directly at the flower, but her mind was way off. She was thinking about something…something that really bothered her, since this is Noriko we're talking about. And right in her hand is food. It's rather strange that she didn't try to gobble it down by now.

Something was bothering Noriko, and it was something important.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

I stared at my cake forgetting about my surroundings for a while. _The kishin…I have to stop him…I just have to…but how?_ I thought more, twirling the candy flower in my hand. _What if the kishin were to win the battle…no I can't think like that be positive Nori positive!_ "Yui…do you think I'll make a good meister someday and make you and Sorae a death scythe?" I asked, taking a bite out of my cake.

She smiled and said, "If that is what you set your mind on doing, then Sorae and I will follow you to the end. You are our meister. Take pride in being a qualified leader and get stronger." She cut off a piece of her strawberry shortcake with her fork and held it out to me. I gobbled it off the fork and smiled refreshed.

"So good!" I exclaimed, savoring the soft texture traveling down my throat. "Thanks Yui, you really know how to cheer someone up!" I said as I rubbed the crumbs from my face. She nodded and smiled but then looked off to the behind me looking at the symmetrical crazed Shinigami who still slept peacefully near the cabinet.

"Hey, Noriko…when is he going to wake up and leave…? It's kind of creepy…" she said, disapproving.

"Um…I actually don't know…maybe we should wake him up…" I answered looking at the sleeping Kid who was far from the room. I stood up, followed by Yui, and we walked over to Kid. I shook him lightly, calling out to his name. "Kid, Kid! Wake up Kid!" He still didn't wake up. I thought for a while. "Hmm, what would wake him up…? OH, I GOT IT!" I took a deep breath, ready to say the magic words.

"KID! WAKE UP THE CABINET'S ARE UNSYMMETRICAL!" I screamed, waiting for the sleeping death god to awaken.

As I suspected, he shot up screaming, "AHH WHERE! WHERE IS THIS UNSYMMETRICAL DISGRACE AT!" Yui and I stood in the background watching Kid have a meltdown or two with anime sweat drops forming.

"Um, Yui want to get out of here…" I said in a low voice so Kid couldn't hear me. She nodded and smiled at the idea. We both walked away slowly out the door without making a sound. We ran out of the infirmary as fast as we can until I bumped into something. "Ouch, this is like the second time I fell on down while running," I said rubbing my head.

"Watch where ya going newbies," said a voice I thought was familiar.

I looked up. "WHAT THE—BLACK STAR!" I said pointing.

Yui laughed a little and got up, "Nice to meet you again. I'm Yui Lathens."

**Yui's P.O.V**

I smiled and said, "Nice to meeting you again, Black Star. I'm Yui Lathens."

I held out my fist, which he bumped and with his own and he said, "I'm the great Black Star! You have the pleasure in meeting me, Yui!" I felt a tinge of red cross my face as I looked down on the floor, weakly letting my hand fall. In the corner of my left eye, I saw Noriko raise her eyebrows and she smiled. I looked to my right, ignoring her gazes on me.

"DAMN IT, YUI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR LEAVING ME THERE!" someone shouted far behind Black Star; but knowing that person, she'll catch up pretty soon. I raised my head up, still feeling the tinge of red on my face. Coming towards us, Sorae ran with a paper in her hand. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she shouted on. "YOU LEFT THIS NOTE, SAYING THAT YOU'RE GOING TO VISIT NORI! THEN JUST WAKE ME UP!" As she came closer to our group, she saw that I was blushing and that Black Star was there.

She whistled low and muttered, "Sneaky…"

I turned away, looking out the window, muttering, "Shut up." After all, the two knew that I liked Black Star. Sorae and I were having a competition to decide who gets him. And now since we're in the Soul Eater world, our fight has just become even more real.

Sorae smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Black Star. I'm Sorae Blue. You're pretty famous, ya know?"

Black Star laughed and said, "My fame is indeed high! HAHAHAHAHA!" My body stood rigid, I didn't say anything and my face was still in its blushing, pouting manner. Black Star noticed and said, "What's the matter, Yui? Are you mad?"

Sorae smirked and said, "She's just being the quiet and patient-full Yui she is." _Sorae, that's not even a word_, I sighed, taking out my workbook and began to review again while absentmindedly popping my earphones into my ears; isolating myself from the loud, bothersome people.

* * *

So yup, I like Black Star. And so does Sorae. But she suddenly started to like Soul so I'm going to fit that in later on in the story... Thanks for reading as always. Thanks for the quick reviews as well, Riku-kun ^^ Enjoy our story as it gets more eventful!

_~Yui Lathens~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

**Sorae's P.O.V**

While Noriko had to stay in the infirmary and Yui reviewing her studies as always… I went soul hunting alone. I encountered this foul looking soul demon. "Hey you, your soul belongs to me!" I yelled.

"Grahhhhhh!" it growled in a rumbling low tone. Then it charged toward me.

**Yui's P.O.V**

As I studied my book, Noriko was helping Kid with the medicine cabinet. "No! You most definitely cannot put that bottle there! You have to put it a little to the right, or else it'll look all wrong!" Kid yelled at Noriko.

Noriko sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Kid. Like this?"

He smiled in pleasure and said, "That's beautiful!" I kind of felt bad for Noriko. She was stuck in here until Medusa-sensei gave her permission release from the infirmary. And since the only thing to do in here was sleep, Noriko decided to help Kid fix the medicine cabinet. But she would continuously get scolded for putting the medicine bottles in the wrong place.

I frowned. My mind wasn't focusing on my book and I've been flipping the pages unconsciously. This wasn't good. I slammed my book shut and heaved myself off the wall. "I'm going to find Sorae. Have fun, you two," I said waving goodbye at the door. I closed it behind me and put my book in my pouch. I popped my headphones into my ears and disregarded the sounds around me.

Once outside, I felt refreshed. It was still morning and the cakes earlier weren't enough to fill me; plus, I skipped breakfast. I hopped down the stairs, hands behind my back. "There's nothing to do~" I muttered tiredly as I neared the bottom of the stairs.

WHOOSH! Something so fast past right in front of me and then there was a loud breaking sound in the right. Coming from my left, a soul demon came, breaking the wall of a house. It turned its head around, muttering, "Where'd it go? Where'd it go?" Then it saw me, and a creepy smile appeared on its face. A little more loudly, he said, "Food. I'm hungry. Be food for me."

_Or you could be mine…_ I thought, hungry. I prepared battling mode, when a teenager ahead of me appeared from turning around the block. She was a regular girl that you would find in my original world. How did I know? Because she did what all other sissies would do. She screamed for her damned dear life, making everyone in the range of her voice frightened. She tried to run away, and like any damned damsel in distress, she tripped. Seriously. She _tripped_! "God, I hate damsels in distress," I muttered, my stance drooping as my hand smacked the side of my forehead.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted the 'hero'—or should I say, 'heroine'. Sorae dashed from where I heard the breaking sound and slashed at the soul demon. The teenager ran for her life, screaming maniacally.

"Oh my god, I rather hunt that bitch down than this stupid soul demon," I muttered, crouching down, even more pissed. I took off my earphones when I saw Sorae shout something at me.

"Yui, transform for me!" she shouted more clearly.

I shook my head and said, "No, _you_ transform. How do you think you're going to move so quickly with those injuries?" She frowned, obviously not liking the idea, but didn't argue. She knew that she herself was wounded deeply, her back bleeding like hell. _Probably from crashing into a wall_, I thought, now understanding what the breaking sound was.

Sorae jumped into the air, avoiding another attack from the soul demon and then transformed into a katana. I caught her by the tip of the blade with two fingers from my right hand and then threw it at the soul demon, which easily dodged the blade. "Hey! I'm not a dart, you know!" Sorae shouted angrily from the blade. Ignoring her complaint, I quickly tore off my glasses which turned into a dagger and shot it at the soul demon which hovered over me.

The dagger sunk into the soul demon's shoulder and he let out an aggravated howl. I ripped the dagger from his shoulder and quickly darted for Sorae the Katana, grabbing her hilt with my left hand (I was ambidextrous unlike Sorae and Noriko who were both right handed). I quickly threw her into the air as the soul demon landed painfully on the ground. My calculations were correct and Sorae flew, piercing the soul demon's stomach. I dashed forward and kicked Sorae's hilt, forcing the blade deeper into the soul demon's stomach.

It howled and then all that was left was a flaming red soul. I quickly retrieved my dagger, flipped it three times, and put my newly revived glasses onto my face. Sorae, who had transformed back into a regular girl, said, "Itadakimasu!" She gulped down the soul and said, "Thanks for the food~" She turned around and smiled a weak smile. "Yay…the bleeding on my back stopped…."

I said, "We'll go to the infirmary for your treatment." _There goes my lunch…_I thought a bit sad. She hung her head low apologetically as she followed me back to Shibusen.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

_NOOOO! SHE LEFT ME!_ I thought as Kid directed me on where to put each bottle. I was okay with the fact that I was with Kid, but what I wasn't okay was that he kept scolding me. "That's not where it goes!" he shouts. "If you put it there, it will be out of symmetry!" he continues. _GRRRRRRRRR! It's not my fault that I'm trying_. "Noriko put this bottle next to that, please," Kid said more kindly as the cabinet looked more complete to his ideal symmetry.

"Um…sure…" I said reaching out for the bottle. I placed it next to the bottle like he said…or what I think he said.

He paused for a second to look at it a little for afar. "No…a little to the left," he would said. I nodded and moved it to the left like he asked. "Perfect, Noriko! Just a little more and we're done!" he exclaimed with a smile. I smiled back happy that it was almost over. _When is that witch Medusa going to get here…I'm tired of having nothing to do for a while. It's starting to bore me…_ I thought placing a few more bottles on the cabinet. Kid nodded approving my stacking.

As we placed the last bottle in the right place Kid smiled at the perfection. "Perfect, truly perfect it's truly symmetrical now, great job Noriko you did an excellent job!"

I nodded and blushed a little at his comment, completely forgetting my irritation at him from earlier. "T-Thanks Kid, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to put them in the right place…so thanks to you too…I guess"

He blushed a little as well. "Um yea…I guess…" We both stared at each other not saying anything for we didn't know what to say to each other. That's when I remembered; _I'm very glad that we were done with the cabinet_.

**Yui's P.O.V**

As Sorae and I made our way to the infirmary, I saw Medusa-sensei turning the knob to the infirmary that instant. "Good morning, Medusa-sensei!" I called.

Surprised, Medusa-sensei's hand jerked away from the doorknob. I held suspicion against what she was doing, but it didn't show on my face. Instead, I pretended to be worried. "Sorae's been hurt by a soul demon, sensei! Please look after her!"

Sorae gave me an incredulous look, but I pinched her behind my back and she sprawled onto the floor, screaming, "THAT FRICKEN HURTS, DAMN IT!"

Medusa-sensei gasped and bent over to Sorae and examined her, obviously spotting Sorae's bloodstained shirt. "Oh my!" she said, shocked. "We need to get you some treatment. Your wounds are closed…you probably ate a soul to close it up. All that's left is to disinfect it and then you'll be fine…"

I bowed and said, "Please take care of her. I need to go to the library for homework, so I'm afraid that I cannot join you two. Excuse me…" I walked down the hall, abandoning Sorae with the witch, Medusa.

As I made my way to the library, I passed by Patty and Liz, the Thompson twins. Keeping my head low so that they wouldn't see my face, I briskly walked past them and onwards. Luckily, I didn't meet anyone else on the way there. Why do you think I'm holding secrecy? Because I'm holding back a secret. Once in the library, I headed towards the librarian's desk. I rang the bell and that creepy, solemn faced librarian I've seen so many times in the episodes came. "How may I help you?" he asked.

I slid an ID card onto the desk and tried extremely hard to cover my face. In a low, cold voice that didn't sound like my regular voice, I said, "The Book of Eibon please." I tapped the ID before he could argue and he immediately saw what I was tapping. It was Shinigami's skull and there were big bold letters under it that read: DEATH.

The librarian left without a word and came back just as quickly with the book in his hands. He told me to fill out my name, but I didn't. I simply wrote the letter _M_, forcing the blame onto Medusa…but I knew who the real culprit should be. That person should be coming in here soon…to get the book I now obtained. It's not like I'm stopping the flow of the anime drastically; I'll be following the anime after I do research of my own.

I took a seat in one of the library desks and started to read.

**Sorae's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what Yui just did. "OH MY GOD, YUI YOU BASTARD! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted after her. She ignored me as she kept on walking down the hallway. Medusa, also ignoring me, started to turn the knob, opening the door. I scrambled to my feet and started to dust off my pants. I muttered some creative curses I made up and walked into the infirmary.

"Oh my," Medusa exclaimed. "Noriko-san is still in the infirmary? Didn't I tell you that you could leave yesterday in the afternoon?" I looked up and saw Noriko's mouth drop wide open.

"Y-You mean…I…I stayed over…an extra day?" she stumbled, her eyes bewildered. I kept in a laugh which didn't work out well but Noriko was too befuddled to care about me laughing wildly on the floor.

Medusa nodded and said, over my gasps and laughs, "Apparently so. You could leave as soon as you want. You're doing fine." She walked over to her desk and sat down into her seat. She put on her stethoscope and then turned the chair around to face me. "Come here, Sorae-san. I have to check your heartbeat rate and make sure it's alright."

I felt rigid—my laughing stopped and I scrambled to my feet, walking over to her with high suspicion. There was no telling what she would do. She could give me pills that poured black blood into my veins or the likes of that. Unintentionally, I felt my eyes glaring down at her. She could have noticed but she didn't mention it as I towered over her. All she did was put on that fake smile of hers and said, "Please sit down over here." She pointed at the seat to her left. I sat down and just glared at her.

I knew I couldn't do anything on my own. The attack with the soul demon earlier was proof. Yui's knowledge and strategies in battle were excellent. Noriko's sword techniques balanced her poor stamina during a fight (although her nervousness may be the end of her). I probably couldn't do anything without them. I felt my fist getting tighter and tighter as I sat there sulking; my eyes glaring at the sheet of paper on Medusa's desk. What snapped me out of it was Noriko's warm hand on my shoulder. I looked over to her and saw her staring straight into my eyes, giving off a caution aura.

I turned back to Medusa and started to focus. Noriko was right. If I didn't concentrate and maintain my cautiousness of Medusa, she could slip something into my food or medicine. Noriko's hand gently brushed off my shoulder as she turned around to go talk to Kid. Medusa dropped her stethoscope and said, "Alright. Turn around so that I can see the cut in your back?"

I nodded and turned, Medusa's cold, long fingers observing the cut. Then, I heard some people talking outside the door. The door swung open gently, and there was Yui and Maka talking like they were long lost sisters. Maka, not coming in, said, "I've got to go. See you later, Yui!" She waved and then walked off down the hall.

Yui stuck her head out and called after Maka, "Bye Maka!" Then she turned around and saw me. She walked towards me and said, "How's your injury?" I opened my mouth to answer, but instead came out many creative curses as there was a damned sting on my back. Yui leaned on the wall beside me and sighed. "Language, Sorae," she said shaking her head. Her bangs fell over her eyes and then I was the only one who could see her face. She mouthed the words 'Kishin is revived tonight'.

My eyes opened wide and I said, "Umm, Medusa-sensei? Are you done yet?"

A bit surprised, Medusa answered, "Yes…you are free to go…"

"Okay, thanks!" I bolted straight up and then walked towards Noriko. "It's time to go show you our new apartment!" I said with fake excitement.

Noriko, seeing the façade, smiled with pleasure and said, "Let's go then! I hope you picked a beautiful and affordable apartment~!" Noriko and I started to be engulfed into a fake conversation to make sure that Medusa wasn't going to find any interest. Yui followed us silently out. The door slammed quietly behind our loud conversation.

* * *

Thanks for reading A Trip to Soul Eater. We hope you all enjoyed it and are anticipating the next chapter. As always, review and critique. Thank you.

_~Yui Lathens~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Yui's P.O.V**

I pushed up my glasses that were slowly slipping down my nose. Noriko was having trouble putting on her dress in the corner. It definitely was hard for her. Underneath her dress, she wore easy-to-move-in clothing that was a bit baggy. Her dress seemed to be arguing with her. Noriko sighed and yanked off the dress. "I'm going to find a shorter dress," she said, digging through the closet.

I gently closed my book and put it into my pouch. I said, "I need to prepare as well, don't I?" Noriko's head whipped around and there was a creepy smile on her face. "Oh no, you don't," I said, to her. I knew that look on her face. She wanted to dress me up. "I'll only let you pick the dress…actually, just work on my hair. I'm not going to let you pick out a frilly dress for me."

Noriko sighed sadly and turned back to the closet, searching for a short dress she could wear over her easy moving clothing. The door swung open and hear came Sorae, wearing a tux as if she were a boy. "'Sup?" she said. "How's the dressing up going on?"

I threw a pencil at her, which she easily dodged, and said, "How much did that cost?"

"Calm down Yui," she said weakly. "I borrowed it from Kid. See," she said, pointing at the evenly matched sides. "Symmetrical." I eyed her suspiciously but let her off. I walked out of Noriko's room and left the two of them to converse (I heard something about Kid lending Noriko a dress or something). Which was probably a bad idea since they talk a lot—and loudly—but I didn't care.

I went into my room and picked out a light baby blue long sleeved shirt—but short length-wise since it couldn't cover half of my tummy—that would be draped over my short, no sleeved teal "dress". The dress could be taken apart—leaving a separate skirt and a top part as a shirt. The skirt reached up to my mid-thighs which made me feel a bit uncomfortable, so I grabbed a pair of mini sweats that would not be visible underneath the dress unless you flipped up my skirt or something.

Outside my door, I heard Sorae yell, "Five minutes!"

I quickly stashed some darts and shurikens in my jean pockets that went deep. It didn't hurt or anything because I had sewed a comfy pad from allowing the weapons to hurt me. I shouted loudly, "Get Noriko in here if she still wants to do my hair!" The door swung open, just like that, and there was Noriko. She was wearing a short red dress. Nothing too fancy, but very noticeable when in a crowd; not to mention totally symmetrical. She wore a light flaming orange scarf around her neck, it's tail totally ruining the symmetrical effect. Her flaming red hair spread out across her back. She smiled satisfied.

She walked towards me and sat on my bed while I sat in front of her on the floor. "What kind of hairstyle do you want?" she asked, spreading out my silver blue hair across the back of my shirt. "So smooth~" she said, combing my hair gently. I muttered my thanks and said any style. Her reaction made me not want to say that. "Then I'll do a surprise~!"

I sighed tiredly but didn't refuse; Noriko was already at work. She swiftly combed the middle back part of my hair into a ponytail and put it above my head. Then, she started to take some hair from above my ear and started to braid it. She repeated to the other side and then tied it to the big ponytail that she had put above my hair. Then, she tied the braids and the ponytail together, turning it into a big ponytail with two little ponytails sticking out. To make it look natural, she took out the braid ends and added in two amethyst bobby pins.

She smiled, satisfied with her work. "Time to go!" she said, grabbing my hand. I grabbed my pouch as well and we met up with Sorae at the front door where our shoes were kept. I put on a strap-on shoe so that I could run easily in them. Noriko put on a pair of white Nike sneakers and tied her shoelaces tightly. Sorae wore black sneakers that blended well with her suit.

Opening the door, Noriko said, "It's time to go greet the kishin." Sorae and I nodded gravely but put on faces of dark determination. We will help them with the kishin problem. No kishin will be revived tonight. That was what we hoped.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

Everybody stood in front of the DWMA, waiting to get in. I tried to look through the crowd to find familiar faces, Yui and Sorae helped. "Yo Yui, Nori, do you see the others?" Sorae asked with both hands in her pockets as she looked around. I couldn't help but smile as Sorae reminded me of a guy.

"I think that's them," Yui said, pointing over the crowd, and towards a big huddle of people.

I identified the group and smiled, "Come on guys, lets go say hello."

Sorae smiled, "Yeah let's go!"

Yui nodded as she followed me and Sorae to the group. "Hi guys!" I exclaimed as I walked toward them with Yui and Sorae following behind me.

"Hey you three!" said the whole group in unison. I merely smiled at them back. Even though today was supposed to be the day the kishin revived, I didn't feel scared or anything. I kind of felt happy to be here. Yui walked over to Maka and they talked to each other with Soul waiting beside Maka with his hands inside of his pockets. On the other hand, Sorae talked to Black star and Tsubaki.

Everyone was getting along great and chatter seemed to fill the whole place. I looked up at the sky at the laughing moon and then down at the ground. _I won't let the kishin be revived I'm sure of it_, I thought forgetting the world around me. "Is there something the matter, Noriko?" said a familiar voice that I recognized as Kid's.

"Oh…um…nothing...it's nothing…um…Well…thank you for the dress it's really pretty…" I said snapping into reality. I felt the blush now creeping on my face as I stared at him.

"Oh, you're welcome Noriko. By the way, these are my partners Liz and Patty," he said as two girls walked up. One was tall and had her hair up in a bun while the other was at least the same size as kid but taller by a few centimeters and wore her hair down.

"It's nice to meet you guys", I said, smiling.

They smiled back. "So you're Noriko. It's really nice to meet you. We heard a lot about you from Kid," Liz said. I blushed more from that comment

"Uh…really I never knew…" I saw Kid blush a little too as Patty started laughing at his expression repeating "Kid and Noriko" in a sing song tone. I turned away a little to face Sorae with a "help me" expression which she noticed. But she only giggled and put on a "you can handle it on your own" face. I sighed and turned back to Kid, Patty and Liz. I didn't know what to do…I was probably going to explode from embarrassment or something.

My cheeks were burning and I couldn't do anything about it…why me! I looked over to Liz then to Kid and Patty but directed my attention to Kid. _He looks awfully sad…must be because his father told him about the kishin begin dormant under the school. Kid…don't be_ _sad…_ I thought as my eyes lowered in a sad gaze. "Noriko is something wrong you look a little sad…" said Liz.

"Oh it's nothing…" I started, "Um, Kid, you look sad also. Is something wrong?" I continued.

"Oh…I'm okay," he stated with a reassuring smile.

I knew he wasn't okay but I let it go anyway. "Oh okay."

**Yui's P.O.V**

Once I saw Maka, I left the group. "Hi Maka!" I waved, smiling.

She looked up from her argument with Soul and said cheerfully, "Yui!" We high fived and then we developed into a deep conversation. "Where did you use to go before you got transferred to DMWA?" Maka asked as we started to walk inside.

I shrugged and said, "A high school that did not know that any of this stuff existed."

Maka said, "Really~? Then they probably live a pretty peaceful life."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, they were pretty blind eyed to the soul demon and witches. Speaking of which, how is Soul's scar?" I asked. Maka had told me all about their encounter with Chrona; so it was fine if I brought up this topic.

"I'm doing fine and acting cool," Soul replied, keeping a calm and smooth manner.

I smiled and said, "That's great. Too bad that you've got black blood running inside your veins now. If you go berserk, let me to be the second one to know. Maka's first of course." My smile slipped off my face and then my tone turned serious. "Don't waste your energy during the ball. It'll be a problem for our side." I frowned and thought, _I'm saying too much._ I turned my attention back to the party contents and said, "Wow, it's so vast!"

I knew that I was acting unlike my usual self, but this night was going to be undetermined and I felt uneasy. Now that the Noriko group was in the anime, who knows what the outcome would be. I saw Sorae and Black Star having a food contest, Noriko conversing with Kid, Liz, and Patty poorly. Shinigami-sama was just about to give his speech too. I turned to the two, who were frowning at me but had a feeling of superior understanding. I said, "Eat now and save your energy. I have to go."

Then, without turning back, I walked deeper into the room and blended into the crowd. Kid and Black Star were now arguing. All that's left to do is find Medusa while Sorae and Noriko were going to change and stall outside. My part was to keep Medusa in here for as long as I can until Sid comes back. I smirked as I saw Medusa dancing with Stein-hakase. I walked up to them and put on a façade smile. "Medusa-sensei!" I said, trying to keep my voice down so that the other dancing students didn't hear me.

"Oh my, what's wrong?" she said, withdrawing from Stein-hakase.

I saw, from his expression, that she had been about to kiss him. I tried to act all nervous and shy while I said, "Well…you see…I have this theory…"

Medusa put on a surprised facial expression and said, "My, what may that be?"

My tone went cold and dead serious as I said, "Well, you see." I stopped acting all nervous and shy while I pointed one of my shirukens at her stomach. "I had a theory that you were a witch. Did you know? My ability is predicting the future. It's nice to be a weapon." I dug the shiruken a bit into her stomach, making her have a small cut on her stomach.

Medusa's nice, worried voice turned to stone ice cold as she said, "Oh, I see." There was that creepy, ear to ear smile she wore. "If that's the case, then I should kill you as well. Not that it matters. After all, the—"

I gave a loud, yet soft, chuckle as I said, "The kishin's going to be revived tonight, isn't he? Oh, I'm sorry," I smirked, seeing her angry, fuming eyes. "Did I just reveal your plan?" I forced the shiruken in deeper. "My people are already outside; ready to attack your partners. Although they're outnumbered, they can take on all the Mizunes, Eruka, and Free. And then I will take you on myself." I glowered at her even though I was shorter. "It's over, Medusa."

"EVACUATE EVERYONE!" someone yelled at the door. That was my cue. I punched the shiruken deep into her stomach and then withdrew two more from my hidden pockets. I forced them into her stomach as well, making her spew out some blood, but she ran anyways. I cursed loudly and followed after her. I heard some gasps and murmurs as Medusa and I ran. Her body leaving blood drops on the floor as she tried to escape.

Medusa jumped out, followed by me, and we flew downwards, forced by gravity. I knew that Medusa was contacting Eruka and Free inside her head right now. Staring down, I saw Noriko in her combat mode and Sorae in her sword form, held tightly in Noriko's fist. "KEIKAKU HATSUDO (PLAN ACTIVATE)!" I yelled so that Noriko could hear me. She nodded and dashed into the school building.

Their destination: the basement where the kishin is kept.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

"KEIKAKU HATSUDO!" screamed Yui. I nodded as I carried Sorae in katana form towards the basement.

"Yahooooo! Things are just about to get exciting aren't they Noriko?" said Sorae.

"Hell yeah they are! Let's just hope we win!" I answered with a smirk as I ran major fast to the basement.

"Yup let's kick some kishin ass!" exclaimed Sorae. I smiled at that comment, "Totally!" We both stayed quiet for the rest of the run, but our determination was what rang in our ears. The smirks on our faces and the excitement that was running through our veins could be heard loudly. "We finally made it the basement!" screamed Sorae.

I nodded, running a little further, then stopped at the sight of 9 people. I smiled feeling glad to see them. "Guys!" I screamed running toward them. They turned around confused for a second but then happy. "Noriko! Sorae!" they all said in unison. "It's great to see you guys," I said smiling. God I've been doing that a lot but whatever, it's nice to smile.

**Sorae's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. We were sucked into this world so close to the revival of the kishin…did Shinigami plan this? "Sor-sor?" Noriko called from above. I blinked and looked up, out of my sword and saw Noriko's hair bouncing up and down.

"Yes, Nori?" I asked, trying to lock up my worry and erase it from my voice. Noriko looked ahead and frowned. She didn't say anything, her lips pursed. I frowned as well. There was something troubling Noriko but she won't tell me. I was about to say something when suddenly, Maka yelled, "Stein-hakase!"

Noriko stopped abruptly, behind Black Star. She hung her head low and sighed. We knew what was going to happen. "This soul…no doubt about it…this obscene and horrible sensation is…PAPA!"

"A…An obscene and horrible sensation is a bit…" the red headed father said from afar.

"Good job. You succeeded to escape from the spell," Stein-hakase commented.

Spirit flipped up his thumb and said, "There is no one better than me to escape from a woman."

"I see…" the smoking doctor commented. "But you are right on time…I was anxious to know how far I would go without a weapon." He took a few steps forward and held out his hand. Spirit started to vanish; his head the only thing that we could see. "Senpai…" the smoking doctor said. "This way?"

"Yeah, they're waiting for us," replied the now vanished weapon.

"Everybody…I don't know what is waiting for us ahead. Please take your weapon form and don't return to your human form for the moment…Only one attack can take your life." The four weapons responded with agreement. I remained silent as a thought hit me. I looked up and saw the grim expression on Noriko's face. We were thinking the same thing.

_Where's Yui…?_

**Yui's P.O.V**

"Free!" I shouted, running so fast my legs felt like they were riding the wind.

"Damn it, Free! I thought that you closed up the barrier!" Eruka shouted on her Jackson Tadpole.

The running human werewolf said, "Man, this bitch was chasing Medusa when she jumped out of the window and then she darted after us. It's not my fault she got out. I'm sure that some others got out too…remember Medusa—"

"OH MY GOD! MEDUSA THIS, MEDUSA THAT; I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! JUST GET RID OF HER!" Eruka shouted. She murmured something into Jackson Tadpole's ear and the tadpole sped up.

Free sighed and started to lose speed, letting Eruka and the tadpole leave without him. He turned to face me and narrowed his eyes. I stopped, putting me at least 14 yards away from him and prepared my throwing stance, ready to throw a shiruken here and there. He did the same and stayed silent. I stood silently as well, but in my head, I was throwing curses at myself. This guy, for one, was _immortal_. Number two, he had the powers of a damned witch. And number three was…I AM SO SCREWED BY MYSELF!

Although I felt like begging for mercy, I didn't. I held my gaze that I had locked with that guy and he held it as well. We just stared at each other in silence, when suddenly he let go of his stance and started to scratch his neck. He yawned and then shook himself, then said, "I don't feel like fighting. Even though I perfected my magic, it just doesn't feel right…ah~ I'm getting old…"

Okay, the feelings of me begging for mercy were gone. This guy was treating me _too _lightly. As if I was fencing, I started to close the distance between us. In my head, I kept in mind the words I was taught when I was young. _Advance…slowly…._ I thought as my foot carefully inched forward towards Free. Free didn't move. I had closed the distance between us, making it only five yards between. He just stared at me and I stared back.

Then, like the speed of light, my hand threw a shiruken aiming at his stomach. He had not seen this coming. I smirked as it flew right through his stomach. I ran towards him and _right through_ him, picking up my shiruken as I ran. They had done a switch secretly. The 'Free' running alongside Jackson Tadpole wasn't the actual Free, but Free's dummy. The real Free was up ahead.

"Wasting my damned time," I muttered as I ran closer to the kishin's rest place.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

"WHERE THE HECK IS YUI!" I asked Sorae, fear and impatience being clear in my voice.

"How the heck am I supposed to know! I'm wondering the same thing!" she answered back, worried.

I sighed, "Sorry I'm just worried…I can't fight like this I need the both of you. So we can balance each other out…I just can't do it…"

I could see her smile a reassuring smile as the blade of the katana shown so that I could see her, "Cheer up at least you have me…it's better than nothing. Even if we get our asses kicked, at least people will know that we tried right, now cheer up!" I anime sweat dropped, _And how is that supposed to make me feel better…all wells, at least she tried._

**Yui's P.O.V**

I trudged forward, feeling pain rising in my left leg. I didn't know why though. It felt as if it was becoming paralyzed slowly. I forced it to move as I ran forward, towards the kishin's rest place. No matter what, I had to get there…dead or not. There was this weird crawl up my left leg as I started to lose speed. My vision as well wasn't agreeing with me. Then, right before I smashed to the floor face first, I saw it.

A spider.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 6 of A Trip to Soul Eater. Like it so far? Please anticipate the next chapters that will surely come.

_~Yui Lathens~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Sorae's P.O.V**

The times pushed forward and now _we _were being pushed forward… trying to evade Medusa's ricocheting arrows that tried to kill us. We had been divided into teams; first went Kid and the twins on his skateboard, followed one second later by Black Star and Tsubaki. Now it was our turn to pass Medusa, and this was our third try. Above me, Noriko was panting heavily; sweat drooled down her forehead. I knew that she was near her limit, but unfortunately, she was no weapon and so she had to run.

"Come on, Nori!" I encouraged. "We'll make it through!" _This time_, I thought. I know that that was mean, but I couldn't help it. This is our third try, and if we don't go, Medusa's going to have us for dinner. Medusa hissed evilly, her big, snake-like eyes glaring at us. Noriko took a big breath, and then her eyes shined with a blazing confidence. She brought me forward, and I deflected a stray arrow from that had headed straight for Noriko's stomach.

Noriko kept running, blocking, running, deflecting, and running. It seemed like she would collapse any moment now, but she didn't. Just as we were jumping through a narrow path created by the arrows, Noriko faced Medusa. "You're plans are going to fail," Noriko shouted as she grazed across Medusa. She landed painfully on her back and then tried to get up when suddenly—

"Vector Plate," Medusa muttered under her breath. Even louder, "All arrows on Maka!" As Noriko and I was pushed forward, Maka ran passed us. "I WON'T LOSE!" Maka shouted ferociously as she ran right beside Medusa. Noriko slammed into the floor and scraped her back badly. She lay there, panting furiously. Tears dripped down her face as she muttered, "We've…gotta…move…on…!" She haggardly got up, gripping her right hand that held me. She walked, staggering forward as Professor Stein distracted Medusa. Without my knowing, I began to cheer Noriko on, as well as crying for…no, with her as we both felt pain.

This nightmare better end soon.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop panting for a second. I knew I was going to run out of stamina soon and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I had to move on though. I had to catch up to Kid. I knew Maka was going to battle Chrona and that she was going to win. Black Star was with Kid so far as I can see. Probably fighting the immortal… Free was it? Well whatever, I had to continue on. I can't act like a weak bitch sitting on the sidelines doing nothing but panting. "I…have to…make it…hang in there…COME ON!"

I felt the gaze of Sorae on the top of my head as I leaned against her. "Noriko… It's fine; let's take a break the others have it under control so just rest a while."

I whipped my head and looked at her with wide eyes "SORAE, THIS ISN'T ABOUT MY SAFETY WE HAVE TO STOP THE KISHIN NOW LETS GO!" I yelled.

She remained quiet now as I walked forward with her following behind me. "Noriko don't push yourself…" she muttered. I avoided contact as we walked on.

"I have to…I don't want him to be hurt from all of this," I muttered back now in control of my breathing.

"Let's go then. They're waiting for us," Sorae encouraged with a playful smirk. I nodded with regained energy and we ran once again.

**Sorae's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but get the feeling that Noriko was being more tired than usually. It seemed like she was going to faint any second now as she ran, trying to act calm towards the inner chamber where the kishin is believed to rest. All I could do was watch worriedly at my tired meister who could do nothing but run…so far. We didn't know how much time passed by after all.

We ran passed Maka and Soul who were fighting Chrona, the body-gender mixed person. Noriko shouted, "We'll be going ahead, Maka!"

I shouted, "We're counting on you two; Maka, Soul!" And then we dashed off onwards. As we ran on, we started to hear random noises. First were bomb explosions and then came Black Star 'yahooooo'ing. Noriko and I were about to burst out laughing, but this was a serious mission here. Instead, we held solemn faces. We ran, towards the sound of Black Star's yelling, and then we were side by side with him…that is until Noriko started to lose speed.

"Nori, we've gotta go!" I shouted, trying to pull her onto her feet. Black Star hesitated for a while and so I got pissed. "Black Star, go on ahead!" He nodded seldom and dashed ahead as I helped Noriko onto her feet. She was panting hard; no longer able to catch up with her mixed breath. "Noriko…" I said, feeling a bit troubled. There were two options dancing in my mind right now; neither of them made me happy. The first one was to wait for Noriko to catch her breath and chase after Black Star; but that was too time consuming. The second one was… to abandon Noriko. I didn't want to use the second one, even if she tells me to so that one's out.

"Don't you lag behind me now," I said, hosting her onto my back. The third option: to use my own stamina and carry Noriko myself.

Noriko understood my determination and smiled. "Give me five minutes," was all she said.

"I'll give you three," I teased. She laughed and I ran.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

Thanks to Sorae, it was quick to catch up to Black Star and it helped save my energy. But it took her twice as much energy. I feared for her, but she said that she had enough to spare. And I took her words true because she wasn't even panting when we landed next to Black Star. _But how will I fight now? I haven't developed any new skills. All because I was cooped up in that damn infirmary for no reason_, I thought mentally hitting myself.

We dashed closer to the resting place; my blood rushing through my ears like a tide crashing into the shore. "Sorae, weapon form," I commanded. She reappeared as a blue blade in my hands, and as if she had a rocket on her, I sped up. "I will not lose," I kept chanting. This itself was enough to help me speed up.

**Sorae's P.O.V**

We finally made it to the kishin resting place. We saw Kid battling against Free and Eruka running with a needle filled with black blood. "Noriko, stop the kishin from reviving!" Kid shouted as he tried to make it past Free. Noriko was already two steps ahead. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, rushing towards the frightened Eruka. She slashed me at Eruka, but only was able to cut a few strands of hair.

"Are you okay?" I worried as her body seemed to turn hot again; her right hand the gripped me was already growing sweaty. She smiled a reassuring smile and told me she was fine. I sighed quietly as Noriko kept slashing at Eruka desperately, knowing that we're going nowhere if she kept at this. But then again, all we were doing was stalling right now. I guess that was alright. But I wasn't sure if Noriko was going to be alright. "Noriko, switch out," I demanded, not letting this go on any further.

"NO!" she shouted back at me. I was about to protest about her saying no, when I clattered to the floor. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T KILL ME!" she screamed, holding her head as she fell to her knees. She buried her ears in her arms as she cried to herself.

Eruka seemed to find this her chance, so I gritted my teeth and abandoned Noriko. But before doing so, I kicked her to catch her attention. She was still blocking her ears, so all I did was point at Kid. She turned around and stared at him. I just hoped that this would keep her away from the darkness. "Don't fall into the madness," I demanded, baka chopping her. Then, I turned back my attention to the running Eruka.

"EERRRUUUUKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**Yui's P.O.V**

I didn't like the sensation on my back. That was the only thing that kept me awake along the ride. That and the annoying bastard with the chains… too bad I forgot his name. He's not that important after all. The guy who was riding on his chains alongside the spider bed that I was given to ride on—well, actually kidnapped and put on—was smirking his usual smile as he crouched down beside me. I wrinkled my nose and tried to point out that he _stunk, _just to get his attention and annoy him. In my head, I was smiling and laughing hysterically. It was kind of fun making him angry after all. I just hoped that he won't end up killing me.

The guy's glaring right eye wondered down to stare, rather glare, at me. I stuck my tongue out at him because I couldn't control my voice. After all, I was scared that he would kill me since I knew that the spiders could kill me with venom any second. '_You got that right_', a voice popped into my head. I got frightened and my glare faltered a bit. _Oh crap, I forgot that Arachne can talk in people's minds… _I mentally slapped myself as I returned the glare the guy.

I then turned my gaze onto the moving ceiling and thought, "_Hello, Lady Arachne. And what would you would you want from me?_"

I heard a small chuckle in my head when Arachne's voice popped up again. "_Why I'm just saying hello…. Now, tell me your origin. There is no reason for outsiders to come into Death City. How come you are here…?_"

"_Hmmm… good question. If I said that I wanted to kill you, would that answer your question?_"

Arachne's voice was quiet for a while and then I started to see a light over my head. "Wh-Where are we going?" I asked the guy who still crouched down on his chains.

He just smirked and said, "We're almost there."

I made a 'pfft' sound and said, "Okay, sure. Whatever." I bit my lip as the spiders moved me all the way to the guy's lair.

**Noriko's P.O.V**

This is madness? It's so dark. I could see the cursed mark run around the room and making a static sound that got on my nerves. It got closer and closer. Until I saw a flash of utter darkness then back to another place. It was lighter now as if sunlight was there. I looked up but closed my eyes in a squinting action from how bright it was. I didn't know where I was, but only that it was bright here. I believe that I was now nowhere near the kishin's resting place. I walked a little and found a moist, prickly texture on my feet. I had no shoes.

I walked around, not sure where I was going until I saw a certain raven haired boy with three white stripes in his hair. "Kid!" I yelled happily, running over to him and hugging him from the behind; not too sure why I did so. I immediately jumped back, thinking '_what the hell am I doing?'_'

He turned around and smiled at me. "Hi, Nori-chan," he greeted.

I was shocked for a second. _Since when did he call me Nori-chan?_ I thought, feeling a bit frightened. "Kid, are you okay?" I asked, a bit concerned on why he's calling me that. He nodded with the same smile on his face. _…Well okay then. Moving on…I guess… _Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and he dragged me to walk alongside him. Usually, I'd be happy, but I'm actually quite frightened now that my dream was happening. "Kid, are you sure you're okay?" I asked again, grabbing my hand back. "You're acting somewhat different from yourself."

He turned to look at me with welcome in his gold eyes. "Everything is alright, Nori-chan. Come here…"

_What do you mean by 'come here'?_ I wondered, returning my hand into his. He led me to a little creak, no more was the surrounding black. But now, there were trees surrounding us. _Are we in a forest? _I thought, moving my head around so that I'd be able to see better. He suddenly sat down under a great oak tree. He pulled me down beside him, gently minding his strength as he tried to make me sit next to him.

I felt my face go a deep scarlet as I sat close to him. _Kid was acting strange, I must be dreaming_, I thought, shaking my head hoping that the dream will erase. But somewhere in my heart told me that I should enjoy this dream. I felt afraid all of a sudden when I found myself back in this forest even though I remember closing my eyes shut.

"Nori-chan, can I tell you something?" Dream-Kid asked, and my eyes popped open like there was a switch. I looked at him and ignored my love thoughts. This was not the real Kid, and therefore I shouldn't like this guy.

"What is it, Kid?" I asked, feeling my hands clench my skirt. Wait. What skirt?

"I'm not Kid," a cheshire smile full of madness spread across his face as he grew three eyes like the kishin. His hands threatened to end my life as they encircled my neck. Air was disappearing faster as his grip tightened. "NO!" I shouted for my dear life with the rest of my air. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T KILL ME!" I sobbed.

"Don't fall into the madness," a voice as light as a feather appeared in my mind. My silver eyes popped open and I found a tainted sapphire blue feather spread evenly on my nose. It began to disappear and all I could see was my killer trying to squeeze harder. I took a deep breath which was easier, now that I knew what was happening. _It's not real, it's not real, it's totally not real! Get it together, BAKA NORIKO! _I dissed myself.

Everything began to fade before my eyes: first was Kid, then the trees, and lastly the forest; until everything of my nightmare was gone. I found myself in the battle, leaning against a wall. And at that very position, I was given the best view: a view of the entire room. My pulse so loud as I watched Eruka stab the needle into the bag. My eyes widened as I watched what everybody had thought, how Black Star had cut the needle. But with my eyes, I watched reality.

We all failed. The Kishin was revived.

**Sorae's P.O.V**

"NO!" I shouted insanely. I ran towards Eruka and shook her crazily. "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU REVIVE THE KISHIN?"

Eruka snapped out of her crazy state and glared at me. "If only you knew what position I was in, then you would understand."

"!" I slapped her, right then and there; back and forth. "SO WHAT IF SHE PUT SNAKES INTO YOUR BODY? SO WHAT IF SHE KILLED MIZUNE! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THE KISHIN DECIDES TO HUNT DOWN ALL THE WITCHES AFTER US MEISTERS AND WEAPONS ARE GONE? THEN IT'D BE ALL _YOUR_ FAULT. YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! DON'T BE SUCH AN IDIOT YOU STUPID FROG BITCH!" I reached to punch her but got pulled back by Noriko. "LET GO OF ME, MATTHEWS!" I shouted hysterically.

"Sorae Blue," she said, calmly into my ear. "You're being sucked into the madness by raising your anger. Calm down." I huffed a lot and felt deep down inside that my core was burning. Noriko inhaled a big breath and she started to sing a lullaby in my ear. I felt drowsy as I let go of Eruka's collar. I slumped down onto Noriko who patted my head. The burning sensation in my heart was no longer there. I took in breathes easily now. I let out one big sigh and then I transformed into weapon form and lay on top of my meister's lap.

* * *

Thanks for reading once again. I've got to say, I was a bit confused on why Noriko ended up singing a lullaby, but whatever. Please anticipate for the next chapter!

_~Yui Lathens~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Noriko's POV**

_We failed, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't fallen into the madness, I would have been there to help the others. Sorae couldn't do anything because of me._ My silver eyes were filled with tears forcing their way down my face. I covered my face with my hands so the others wouldn't see me crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Kid.

"Noriko, get up, it's alright…" he said, though it didn't help. I saw the end of the anime and still continuing to read the manga. There are more to come. I nodded in response and grabbed Sorae's weapon form that lay silent for the meantime. I grabbed Kid's hand that was held out in front of me, and was lifted off the cold floor.

I stood besides him, still upset about myself. I looked over his shoulder to see the kishin looming over Eruka. It was similar as in the anime: the kishin walked as if it was a frail elderly, it walked over to Eruka while stretching its' skin to its liking. I wanted to scream out to Eruka, tell her to get far away, but fear had captured me. She fell to her knees and the kishin knelt down in front of her. He opened his eyes, or rather eye sockets, and screamed right in her face. Eruka, no longer capable of being silent, screamed as well by the pressure.

From besides me, Free asked Kid what was wrong with the kishin, and Kid answered it. I couldn't catch what they were talking about because it was scary to move. I thought that if I stayed still, it wouldn't try to attack me or anything; that I'd disappear right on the spot. Black Star…he was next. He abandoned Tsubaki and began to run towards the kishin. "No," my voice tried to reach him. "No, stop it Black Star."

"Me too," Kid said, ready to charge in after Black Star.

"No…everybody, don't leave us alone," I mumbled, watching them dash towards a painful injury right before my eyes. Black Star tried first: he blew a Soul Wave length at the center of the kishin's back. There was no effect. He wasn't going to give up. He prepared for one more round when the kishin whipped his hand around like a flexible rubber band. At first, it was just an ordinary nose bleed, but then as if he was pushed by a hammer, he swung back. Barely skidding across the floor, he jumped up to avoid a painful fall. I felt my weapon tremble with anger as madness tried to seep into the weapon; but I had control over myself some bit and sent some cooling waves into my weapon. This was almost as if we were trying to get perfect synchronize with each other, but that was far too impossible with this madness in the room. It was impossible, for now.

"Black Star!" Kid shouted, shooting at the kishin countless times. The kishin stretched his skin back like an arrow and aimed it for Kid's forehead; not to mention it hit directly in the center of his forehead. It left a hazy eyed mark where it shot at Kid, and for a second, it seemed like he was confused if that did anything. But then, blood squirted out of his holes everywhere around his face: his nose, his eyes, his ears, his mouth, and the mark where the kishin attacked him previously; he shot face-flat into the ground. Okay, now I was losing it.

"DAMN YOU. DIE YOU NAKED BASTARD!" I said, overwhelmed by madness. I charged at him with Sorae who had been calmed by my light. Now _I _needed my light.

"Calm down, Noriko!" Sorae screamed from her weapon.

"HELL NO!" I shouted back at her; understanding that I'd lose no matter what I try. But, he did _not_ just attack my friends. Oh fuck no. I sliced at him, but his stretched out skin blocked my blade like I had been using a leaf. I don't know how, but Sorae was deflected and flung far behind me. Now, I was weaponless. I gritted my teeth as I charged at him. "I'M NOT GOING DOWN LIKE THIS!" I held up my arms as I prepared to bump into him as if I was crashing into a window; and closed my eyes in preparation. But then, I felt a grip on my arms.

My eyes opened in horror to see what I had feared: the kishin's skin was wrapping my hands tightly together. He had know that my arms were my strong point; but now they rendered useless as he controlled their strength and movement. For some reason, I couldn't move anymore either. I was stuck in my spot a few feet away from the kishin. I began to hyperventilate, my mind jumping back and forth to conclusions on what he'd do to me. But then, he did something I feared.

I made contact with my blade. **How? ** He cut the side of my cheek with his skin—hell knows how sharp his skin is—and blood oozed out. I have been wondering why I haven't snapped out of my madness yet, and I figured out when I saw my blood dripping to the floor. Black blood.

As if the kishin felt we were tied together with this black blood information, he let go of my hands. But that was only a little bit of his mercy. He smacked me on the opposite cheek, and I fell onto my right side; the left side of my face felt uselessly numb. My left eye drooped down, followed by my right eye, and then I felt as if I no longer breathed.

**Sorae's POV**

"OH FUCK," I shouted, transforming into my human form. I shot towards Noriko and saved her from anymore of the kishin's madness as I dashed away. I ran into the hallway and Maka's figure was firmly getting closer to us; and as I ran towards her, shouts from back inside the room were heard. It was a voice that belonged to neither the enemies nor the allies; it was a new voice. The kishin's.

"MAKA," I screamed, scorching my sore throat. I was tired of yelling. "HURRY UP! PLEASE!" I felt like crying, but I couldn't show her that I was giving up. I gently swooped Noriko down to the side as I began to run alongside with Maka. _I checked her pulse and breathing: both fine._ I breathed a bit easier with those two facts alone. It occurred in the back of my mind that she could be in a coma; but I pray she wouldn't.

"How nice is it to have muscles?" the kishin scoffed at Free as I ran into the room with Maka blowing past me as I came to a halt. Suddenly, the kshin's skin extended upward and then broke the ceiling.

Free stared dumbly at the kishin and said, "…Was he talking about me…?"

I wanted to hit Free so bad. Now wasn't the time to play questions. Now was the time to take down the kishin. I gained back heart, and I darted after the kishin just barely behind Maka. I ran towards the wall and started to run up it. I turned my arm into a weapon and slashed at the roof for grip to make sure I wouldn't fall. I barely made it out of the hole that the kishin exited from and saw the kishin flying with his hands clapped together, like he was praying. I grabbed onto one of his bandages alongside Maka. How I caught up with them, I didn't know.

She was dead serious, her emotions in her eyes. I would've smirked and said, "Let's do this!" to Maka; but I didn't have the heart to. I didn't want to disrupt Maka's attention. I tugged hard on the kishin's bandage; trying to drag him down and grab myself up. But that was my downfall. All I did was gather attention for myself. Maka began to fall from her spot, and all I thought was "hell no" when I felt something in my face pop.

_What the—_Blood. That was the last thing I remembered before falling all the way down, falling down from the height of the sky. I knew I wasn't going to be lucky like Maka with Soul protecting her and their small cushion. I closed my eyes and inhaled a shrilling breath as I screamed, "**KISHIN**!"

**Noriko's POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I grabbed my head from the sudden pain I got. I looked around and felt a familiar feeling. "DAMN IT BACK HERE AGAIN!" I screamed. I looked more around and saw a familiar dissecting crazed teacher.

"Hello," he greeted pleasantly; although the smell of him wasn't. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked as I fell out of bed by seeing Stein-hakase on his rolling chair near my bed.

I got up from the floor. "Stein-hakase, why the hell are you here?" I asked. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. _What the hell? No smoking…_ I thought looking at him.

"Well…" his voice rumbled as the cigar flicked up and down with the way his mouth moved to pronounce his words. He took the cigar out of his mouth. "Your partner, Yui, she was with you at the dance right?" I nodded to his question. "But she wasn't with you when you were fighting the kishin is that correct?"

"Yes…" I said.

"Do you know where she is now?"

I shook my head "No. If I did, I would have asked her what kept her from helping us the moment I woke up." He nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'll let you rest then," he said getting up.

"Wait!" he looked at me, "What happened while I was out? Where's Kid and Black Star?" But more importantly, because I didn't want to lose another one of my friends.

"Where's Sorae?"

**Sorae's POV**

"Excuse me, can I get a cup of coffee? As well as a ham and cheese sandwich," said the man before me. I quickly wrote it on the notepad in my hand with a blue pen.

"Is that all, sir?" I asked, looking up from the notepad.

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem, just make sure ya tip me good," I said, bowing.

He chuckled merrily. "Sure."

I walked towards the kitchen and gave the order to the chief. "Table 5. A cup of coffee and a ham and cheese sandwich; to stay." He started cooking right away and I walked out to another table that had a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Sorae Blue, your waitress for today. What would you like?"

The lady in front of me opened her menu and began to list the items she wanted. "I'll have a cup of iced tea with a lemon, a side of small fries, and a grilled cheese sandwich." I put on a relaxing smile that the manager told me to keep on my face at all times as I wrote down the order. I glanced upwards and took a note of the table.

"Anything else?" I asked, pushing the pen through my hair above my ear so that it'd hang over. She shook her head to respond with a no and I left. I looked back to see what she was doing, and she was staring outside the window carelessly; massaging her finger against the cool metal table. In the kitchen, I gave out the order. "Table 2: cup of ice tea with a lemon, a side of small fries, and a grilled cheese sandwich."

Old Man Rob nodded and displayed the order for table 5. I quickly put it onto my rack and thanked Rob before leaving the kitchen so that I could deliver it. "Here you are, sir," I said, spreading the food across the table. "Like I said, make sure ya tip me well." I winked as I rested my hand on the edge of the table.

He took out his wallet and handed me a five dollar bill. "Here you are, miss," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said, bowing to show respect. I shoved the dollar into my pocket to take another order. And as I crossed to go to the other side of the room, the door swung open. I immediately halted and bowed towards the guest. "Welcome to our cafe~" I said leisurely.

"Pfft!"

I knew this voice. Looking up, my eyes bulged as I tried to keep myself from shouting. "N-Nori?" I asked, both amazed and shocked to find my red-headed friend back and up on her feet.

She smiled and walked up to me. "Hey, Sor-Sor! Nice outfit," she added winking.

I glared at her at the mention of the clothing. "It's not funny; they made me where this." The cafe's uniform tormented me: a white blouse, under those black short skirts and white aprons and white knee length socks. It clearly screamed 'hi there, wanna rape me?' They also forced me to where ribbons in my hair so I could match with my outfit. It was either this or… I don't want to talk about it. The girl covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "You. Look. Cute. Sor-Sor," she said through impossible-to-hide laughter.

I merely blushed in annoyance. "Shut the hell up. I did this for you…"

"Yeah," her tone resembled a fatigue joy. "Thanks Sor-sor."

"Yeah…" I said hesitantly. "No problem—"

"SORAE!" _Damn_, I thought at the sound of my manager's shrilling voice.

"Coming!" I said running to the kitchen at full speed. I turned back and waved at Noriko, who waved back. But now I could see the total outcome of the battle on her. Her forehead was wrapped around carefully along with her left thigh; she had sticky patches on her face and her hands because she held me with a grip that could torment anybody. I gritted my teeth and breathed an agonizing breath. _Damn it…I hate it…. _I thought with regret as I turned my back to my meister.

And whether I was angry at the job or myself…I'm pretty sure it was both.

**Noriko's POV**

The manager agreed to allow me to join Sorae at work and now we both had a job here. Our schedules matched each other as well, so we had our breaks with each other. We both worked and worked carrying out orders one after the other. Finally, we took our short break that was extended because the amount of customers died out. "So, Nori…" Sorae began, leaning against her chair's back. "How'd you get here?"

"I took the bus," I answered plainly.

"Not that," she said, waving that matter aside. "Like, how did you know I worked here?"

I looked at the floor for a minute, and then decided to tell her. "Stein-hakase told me. You see, when I woke up, I asked him where you and the others were. He told me that you were working here as a waitress, so I decided to stop by and work too. I knew that you'd only work at a cafe such as _Death Cafe Glamor _for the money so that you could pay our rent."

"What about the others?" she asked quickly. "Why not visit them? They're probably at the basketball court or something."

"Yeah. but I wanted to ask you something," I answered in a haste. "I asked Stein about Yui… he remained quiet. Did something happen?"

Sorae remained quiet for a second, the light not able to reach across her face. "Yui's not here anymore," she finally said, quietly but firmly. "She betrayed us."

The sound of scraping chair against the floor was made as I stood up abruptly. I looked at her with non-believing wide eyes. "You're lying, right?" I asked, quietly. My voice threatened to croak any second. "You're joking like always, right?" I shouted. I covered my ears and ran outside the cafe in a haste not to hear her.

"Noriko, wait!" she screamed after me. But I didn't listen.

"How could she betray us?" I whimpered to myself as I bit my bottom lip. "We promised to get through our problems together. As weapon and meister along as friends; we'd stick together for the purpose of being strong.

"Were those words all a lie?" I sobbed as I ran into my forever deepening nightmare.

**Yui's POV**

I inclined my head up. _Ah… I managed to sleep again_, I thought. It was dark again, I noted as I pushed my head around to peer across the room. The clinking of chains that gripped my wrists and ankles forced me against the wall so I could not leave anyhow. Neither could I change into my weapon form to easily escape, for I found out that these chains had some kind of seal on them.

I leaned tiredly on the wall as my butt shivered from the cold that it endured sitting on this stone floor. I was here for… actually, I had no idea how long I've been here. The chains rattled as I drew my feet closer to me as I tried to keep my legs warm, at least. I felt the spider crawl up my leg, the same spider that had crawled up onto me since a long time ago. It cut somewhere on my bare leg which had already been bleeding since the past few days or so because of the continuous torture that the spider favored.

The door opened, shining bright light into the windowless room. In the middle of the bright light stood the shadow of Giriko. I smirked wearily as I said, "Hey, chainsaw guy. Wassup?" I dragged my '_s_' because my tongue was dry.

He walked towards me and crouched down in front of me. "You hungry yet, bitch?" he flung a plate with an omelet on it. I glared at him weakly. I haven't eaten at all the entire time I was captured. I pursed my lip and we became silent; glaring each other in the eyes. I closed my eyes soon after our little silent war, and gave in, opening my mouth, "Ahh." He clucked his tongue and shoved a piece of the omelet into my mouth. "Not bad," I said, munching on the egg, regaining a bit of my strength. "More!" I called with a goofy grin like a child. I even forgot that this guy was my enemy; all thanks to my starving stomach.

He sighed even more as he fed me more bits. When I finally finished off the omelet, I had my strength regained. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I have to let you out now," he muttered.

I smiled. "Oh really? That's great for me, then," I chirped happily. Again, I forgot that he was my enemy. Were those eggs drugged?

He smiled wryly and detached the chains that kept my feet chained down. Then, he took out the bolt that kept my arms chained together against the wall. He grabbed me by the arm and we walked out of the dark room. I realized that it was a storage room all along, but why was a spider crawling on my leg? He took me somewhere weird. There was a gigantic machine in the middle of the room that looked like it came out of a hair salon shop. I wondered what we'd be doing—what am I? An idiot? Of course I am.

"…You've got to be kidding me," I muttered. Giriko smirked at me and he shoved me onto the seat of the machine, plopping the dome thing over my head. He was extra careful to make sure that I was chained nicely so that I wouldn't be able to escape.

I closed my eyes and thought, _…Fuck. I'm screwed._

**Noriko's POV**

I rarely left my room now, and I don't think that my condition will become better. Not after what I heard about Yui. _Why hasn't she come back yet?_ I asked myself with that faint thread of hope attached to the my faith on Yui. I mentally sobbed to myself. I couldn't cry aloud after all. It'd be uncool… I chuckled to myself at that thought. It made me sound like Soul.

There was a banging of pans outside my bedroom door and then Sorae's voice shouted, "Dinner is ready!" I climbed off my bed and opened the door to see Sorae crossing her arms. "Finally," she said tiredly. "Come on. You didn't eat anything all day since you ran away from the shop." She grabbed my arm and led me to our kitchen; holding on extra tight so that I wouldn't run away.

On our square-shaped kitchen table was a plate of pizza. I sat down with Sorae. "Itadakimasu," we both said respectfully before starting our meal. As I finished a few slices, I walked back up to my room still thinking about the night of the kishin's revival and the fact that Yui turned evil. I locked the door and crawled into a ball hugging my pillow.

"Since Medusa is probably looking for a host, Yui probably joined Arachnophobia," I thought as to understand who Yui had joined. "Damn… why did Yui join them? Even though she was the youngest out of us she was more mature and smart. She always helped us through the toughest situations. She's always been there…why now?

"Why did she abandon us?" I asked no one in particular as tears finally came down. I heard the door knock and heard Sorae answer it. _I wonder who that could be._ I buried my face into the pillow.

_Whoever it is… go away._

**Sorae's POV**

When I opened the door, I was confused by our visitor. "Maka?" I asked, confused.

She seemed to be a bit edgy. "Uh… hi…"

"Sorae Blue," I said, frowning. I didn't mind that she didn't remember me; the real question was why she was here. Especially since it's the middle of the night.

"Umm… is Yui-chan… here?" she asked, staring at the floor.

I was a bit reluctant to tell her the truth, but said, "…No. She is not here."

This perked Maka's attention and jerked her head up to stare at me. I wish I hadn't told her that, seeing the drowning worry in her eyes, but I held my stand. "But… I didn't want to believe this…" Maka said, starting to pace in the entryway of our doorway.

My eyes widened with concern. "What the—what didn't you want to believe?" I shouted.

Maka's eyes flickered with resentment and she stopped pacing around. She bowed and said, "I'm sorry for bothering you in the middle of the night, Sorae-san. …Good night." And then she was gone. Leaving me extremely confused and downright worried.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and alerting our story. Hope you will anticipate the next chapters to come.

_~Yui Lathens~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Noriko's POV**

My eyes flutter open only to close slightly from the sunlight escaping from the curtains in my room. I got up rubbing my eyes tiredly. I noticed the door was broken in my room and saw Sorae laying on the ground. "What the hell Sorae!?"

She woke up, wide awake. "…Oh hi Nori… Wazzup!"

I looked at her with a dark aura around me. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR, BAKA NO NINJA NO ON'NANOKO!?" (STUPID NINJA GIRL!?)

She got up, ignoring my insult since it was common for her. "Yeah, yeah; and a good morning to you too. Now let's get ready for school."

I nodded letting go of my small string of anger as we got ready for school. This time I made the breakfast. For Sorae, I made an egg and cheese omelet with bacon with a side of toast and for me scrambled eggs with bacon and toast and some smoked sausages. Sorae stole some from me also since I yelled at her in the morning. Well, she deserved it since she broke down my door for one apparent reason I didn't know. After we finished eating, we got ready to go to school. We met up with the others and Sorae started a conversation with Black star and Tsubaki making the others laugh.

I didn't really feel like talking I was still sad about everything else. "What's the matter Noriko?" asked Kid. I was startled by the sudden voice.

"O-oh Kid it's nothing, nothing at all…" I mentally face palmed myself. _Yup nothing at_ _all…way to go Nori smart move._

"Are you sure? You look really bothered by something."

I smiled a reassuring smile. "It's fine; nothing's wrong."

He nodded and took my hand in his, making me blush. "You know that you can trust me right? Well class isn't starting in a few minutes so let's join in the conversation," Kid said, and all I could do was nod.

**"Yui"'s POV**

"Awaken," a voice said above me. My eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light in the room. Where was I? _Who _was I? I stared at the hologram shown in front of me of a pale skinned woman with long black hair. She reminded me of someone made out of poison and venom. "I," she started, "am the witch, Arachne. You are going to be one of my tools to get what I want. You're wish is for me to get what I want. And when I call you, you must answer me politely as I am your superior, do you understand me?"

I stared at her with my blank eyes and knelt down, "Yes, Lady Arachne. Your wish is my life." I summed up her speech. I held my head back up to see her smile pleasantly.

"Good," she said. "As for now, follow Giriko… and you do need a name. Hmm, Yuuri seems fitting. Well, Yuuri, stay with Giriko—and whatever you do, _don't disobey me_." She glowered at me with her venom-like eyes of hers and so I had no choice but to bow my head back down to answer my lady.

"As you wish, Lady Arachne," I said with utmost respect.

Before the hologram faded perfectly, the witch said, "Giriko has your new set of clothes, now that the ones you are wearing are helplessly ruined." I stared down to see what I was wearing: a long sleeved light blue shirt and mini jeans, both ripped up pretty badly. When I looked up again, Arachne-sama was no longer there. Instead, a few spiders were running wildly around me. _So that's what she reminds me of_, I thought quietly as the spiders hoisted me up and started to run wildly, _She's the queen of spiders_.

The spiders led me out the door and towards a well-lit room. There, in the middle of the room, was a guy wearing a white vest-shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked like he got many piercings out of nowhere. The spiders moved me in front of the guy and then slid me off. I was on my legs staring up at him. "Hello," I said, trying to be polite. "Are you Giriko-sama?" He smiled for some reason and perched his foot on the wooden table at the side.

"Hmm, 'Giriko-sama' sounds fancy… I like it," he then turned his attention back to me. "And you're the girl from before, now a tool. Here," he threw a bundle of clothing to me. "Change into that and then meet me at the front door. We're setting out as soon as you're ready." He sniffed the air as if he were a wolf and then grinned wickedly, "I smell prey."

I frowned as he left me alone in the room. What prey? My opinion didn't matter so I hurriedly changed so that Giriko wouldn't get mad at me. When I finished, I was feeling uncomfortable. What's up with this weird looking clothing like I was a ninja assassin? A spider crawled down near my feet as I stood, holding up an index card with a smooth handwriting, saying, "_That's the point_." The spider crawled away after Giriko and then I was left all alone in the room for no reason.

I pulled up the mask that covered my face and looked at myself in the mirror. Indeed, I looked like a total assassin. My hair was up in a high ponytail that brushed my shoulder blades. I couldn't believe how purple my silky amethyst hair could be, but it would help me blend in the light as it would barely shine at night. I put on the contacts that were given to me and my vision became ten times better. Maybe I was supposed to have glasses. I could see that I had unusual silver blue eyes—like the moon on a starry night sky. At my hilt was a dagger with a purple hilt.

I walked outside, believing that my look was complete. There, at the front gate was Giriko. I walked in front of him and then knelt down. "Yuuri is ready to be at work for Giriko-sama and Lady Arachne-sama's wish," I said, planting my fist on the floor.

He smiled. "Very good. Now, you're an assassin, alright? Hide behind the bushes but follow closely behind me while I lure the prey."

I pulled my head up and said, "Yes, sir." Then, I vanished behind a tree just outside the gate. How I got there was unknown, but I could feel that I had the skills fit for this job. I saw him start to initiate plan a, and so I followed behind trees after the trail he walked on. We made it to town, and Giriko stopped moving. Suddenly, he said, "Hey, you guys… looks like you've been asking around about the incident… My name's Sou. You're looking for this village's oldest golem, aren't you?" He turned around, and said, "Come with me and I'll tell you about it."

He started to walk back the way he came and three kids followed him. I frowned as I snooped up behind them all. What was he going to do with children? After a while of walking, the white haired kid said, "Oi, how far do we have to go before we get to where the golem is?"

"…Just a little further…" Giriko said once again.

The white haired kid turned to look at my direction, making me tense up, and said, "That's all you've been saying this whole time…"

"If you ask the same question, you'll get the same answer," Giriko said, still calm as he moved on.

The white haired kid glowered at me and said, "You're the bad ones. Both this village and you in particular."

"Wait a minute," the girl beside him said. "Don't say such rude things!"

"This village, you see…" Giriko said not looking back, "We rose up by selling golems to other towns and countries. The entrance is a ward against evil spirits… the reason everyone says they don't know anything is because they're scared.

"Are you trying to say we're 'Demons'?" the white haired kid guy said, not giving a damn about the story Giriko stated.

"He didn't say that. Why are you suddenly jumping to that conclusion?" the girl said again.

"That's what this guy _is_ saying! Shut up!"

"So that everyone will keep away from the village, we're quietly living peaceful lives… peacefully without any issues… without struggle, we were as motionless as golems," Giriko said, going on about his story. He now paused to look up at the sky like he was thinking about something of dire importance. The kids looked at him now, feeling that he's getting to a weird point. "People are the same, aren't they? Limited to those good people without sharp edges—" He turned back to look at them now.

"_The truth is, the contents of the heart are pitch black. That's the truth!_"

There were stomps now, dud, dud. Making the floor shake like an earthquake. The kids were worried and confused by now, I held my dagger close to my heart barely peering out. "Damn, she's a really impatient woman," Giriko muttered looking off to the source of the duding. Then, a golem appeared. Its head was cracked and it wore overalls that had a word printed on a pouch: **emeth**.

"But… it appears that… the secret is out…" Giriko said, staring at the golem with pleasure.

The thing on the purple head said, "Something came out" in a squeaky voice. The purple head agreed, making this weird noise.

The girl said, "Soul…"

In respond, the white haired boy started to fade as he said, "Maka… get ready…"

I staggered a bit and fell noisily down into the bushes. Those names were… familiar… it hurt my brain to think about them. Before I fell, I saw that I had caught the attention of the purple head… I wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl though. As I clutched my forehead with a hand, I felt a shadow fall over me. "Are you okay?" a voice above me said.

I peeped through one eye and saw the purple head with the weird monster on its head. He/she knelt down before me and poked me. "Stop that," I said, covering my eyes with my hand.

"But you're not getting up. Get up~ get up~" the purple head said, poking me again and again.

I frowned and sat up. "There," I said, turning to the purple head. "I'm up. Happy now?"

He/she smiled and clapped his/her hands like a child, saying, "Yay." Just as I stood up, I saw Giriko change into a chain saw. The purple head was standing, clutching his/her right arm with his/her left hand. "Get away before you get hurt, the purple head muttered.

'_Go,_' Arachne's voice peeped into my head. I dashed behind the purple head, not caring if he/she had worried about me before. I had a mission to fulfill. I stabbed the middle of the purple head, trying to damage his/her spine severely. In front, Giriko was having a fight with the girl I believed was named Maka. I cringed at that name again and covered my ears, leaving the dagger stuck in the back of the guy/girl's back. I slumped down onto my legs and closed my eyes.

The picture I see is of the girl and boy along with a bunch of other people. _Clatter_… a sound said in front of me. I opened my eyes to see my dagger covered with black blood. "I won't go down like that, you know," the purple head said. I slowly let my eyes trace up the figure and saw that he/she was going to slice me with a sword. _Where did that come from…? _I thought before being knocked out by the blade's front. Before I passed out completely, something came to me.

_I am Yui. _My own voice told me. _Who are you?_

**Sorae's POV**

"Nori-chan, hurry up or we'll be late for work!" I said as I pulled Noriko away from Kid.

"Hold up a minute, Sorae," Noriko said, a bit distracted. "So Kid, what were you going to tell me?"

Kid looked nervously at Noriko, trying to find the right words to put in his speech. "Spit it out, Kid. Noriko and I need to get to the cafe quick before that bitch of a manager starts scolding us," I scoffed. He looked at me, showing a "I'm trying to" face. I shot him a glare and sighed, telling him with my own look, "come to the shop with us and then tell her." He smiled and nodded at the idea while Noriko just stared at us back and forth with the same look on her face, "What the hell is going on here? Is there some weird telepathy going on that I am not included in?" She sighed and then began to walk away.

"Com on, Sorae. Let's go," she said, giving up on the Kid matter.

"Wait, I'm coming too," Kid said, following after Noriko's steps.

That took her back a bit. "Y-you want to c-come to o-our job?" she stuttered with concern. He nodded in agreement and then Noriko froze stiff. I swore I could see a little ghost fly out of her mouth.

"N-Noriko, are you okay?!" I asked, shaking her violently.

"S-Sorae-san, that's not helping!" Kid replied panicky.

"Kid-kun is coming to see me work at the cafe?" asked the little ghost.

"Calm down Noriko, it's fine!" I said, preparing to smack her back into reality.

She regained herself and walked forward. "O-Okay. I…Let's g-go…"

I sweat dropped to myself. "Well that was fast. Let's go, I guess." I sighed, staring up at the slowly but surely moving clouds. _It's obvious that they like each other... So why can't they confess already? I want to see how this plays out. It'll be funny at times too; I could already see the symmetry rants coming. God… me and Yui are totally going to be laughing…_ I froze from the name. "It's been a long time since I saw Yui… the last time I saw her was at the party…" I tensed, gripping my shoulder. _And that exact plan was all according to Yui…damn it, did she plan this?_

"Huh? Did you say something, Sorae-san?" asked the ignorant symmetry-crazed boy.

"Huh? OH… its nothing, nothing at all… he he he," I said, rubbing the back of my neck acting as if it was nothing. _When it comes to trying to hide something, I fail extremely…_ I thought as I tried to force a smile.

"…It's fine, Sorae, let's go." I looked over and saw a sad Noriko. She lowered her head, trying not to show her face. _YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE STUPID? DAMN IT! STUPID, STUPID SORAE! _I thought as I mentally slapped myself. We started walking away and got to the shop. Luckily Noriko was able to brighten up after what I said. I know she feels guilty about the incident since she's the oldest and Yui was the youngest. She probably had a lot of responsibility on her part, but that's totally not her personality. She's the kind and carefree type, well not as carefree as me… they call me the queen of being carefree, apparently.

"Noriko, who is this boy and why is he here? Either he buys something, or he gets out of here!" stated the manager, angered by Kid's existence when we got to the cafe.

I smirked and muttered under my breath, "If you're talking about Kid, I suggest you let him stay 'cuz he's the son of Shinigami-sama after all."

"What did you say, Sorae?" asked my boss who scared me for a second time.

"What the hell is wrong with me and people hearing me…?" I asked to no one in particular without answering her question. "No, it's nothing," I answered smiling. She shrugged and walked away as I sighed. _That was too close. I could've been fired. But seriously, what the heck is Kid doing, stalking Noriko into the kitchens?_' Today, Noriko had to cook since the chief chef called in sick. And since Noriko can cook, she was decided as a temporary replacement; of course being payed a bit more for being able to work two jobs.

I walked into the kitchen only to see Noriko doing her job, as usual, but this time with a stripe-haired teenager watching her in amazement. His golden eyes looked at her hand carefully, watching her make what appeared to be a plate of cookies. She had other plates stacked with different types of sweets. One thing this store sells the most are sweets, and luckily, Noriko was good at making them.

The sudden smell of cookies reminded me when the Soul Eater marathon was on, I had a delicious cookie in my hand as I enjoyed a few episodes. That also reminded me of when we first met Shinigami-samma first handed. I was scared that time, and Noriko looked like she was going to tackle the mirror with a super kick. The only one who stood calm was Yui… _Damn… I should stop this. It's the present now, but even so, I won't rest until we find Yui so that the three of us will be together once again._

"SORAE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" screamed my boss.

_Damn… why is this always happening to me…?_' I thought as I held an arm to my eyes as I stood in the corner for a little more before heading out to do my job.

**Noriko's POV**

"SORAE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I heard our boss scream. I turned to see the blue hair girl running away and out of the kitchen doors. _F-for how long exactly…?_' I shook it off as I returned to focus on the stirring of strawberry frosting which was supposed to be for a cake, but I stopped because of my wrist. I sighed and put the bowl down. "I should take a break… I already made many sweets…" I thought, messaging my temple. "Oh… K-Kid… uh… good job… it looks perfect, I guess," I said, looking at the boy and then the organized food cabinet which now had total symmetry.

He smiled, and I could see his golden eyes sparkle with excitement. "Yes, it's a true master piece; totally symmetrical!"

I smiled as well, "Yup." I turned red a little and looked away.

"Yeah…" Kid said, in some sort of thin trance. "Noriko… you know, the thing I wanted to tell you… well…" I nodded in answer as my cheeks heated up. "Um… well… the thing is… I-"

"NORIKO!" I mentally kicked the person who owned the voice in anger. _Seriously! Just when he was about to say something!_ "Coming, Sorae," I answered in irritation. "Sorry, Kid," I apologized as I took off my chef hat. "Maybe later…" _If there is a later… _I thought darkly, running out of the kitchen to look for Sorae. "What is it Sorae… Maka?" I looked at the blonde meister that stood next to Sorae with a worried glance. Something told me that she saw or heard something that she didn't want to believe but was true.

"Noriko… Sorae… I'm sorry for coming here while you're working, but there's something you need to know…" she said very slowly without looking at the two of us. She paused for a second as if thinking that we shouldn't know what she wanted to tell us. "Its… its about Yui you see…"

My eyes widened, whether in disbelief or relief, I couldn't tell. "Yui? What's wrong? Did something happen to her? Did you see her?" I asked all too quickly, but I didn't care. Maka was quiet for a while, and I tried to take in a deep breath to reassure myself only to find out that I just breathed out a shaky breath. "Is Yui alright?" I asked quietly.

Maka still remained quiet, but her at the edge of her eyes, tears began to form. "Please, Maka, you said it yourself; that there's something we need to know… now tell us. PLEASE!" Sorae all but shouted, grabbing Maka's shoulders and shaking her violently.

I heard uncertain footsteps make its way towards us. I turned around, half expecting it to be our manager, and then I saw Kid. "Hello Maka," Kid said, a wave of confusion hit him after she saw her wiping away some tears.

"Hi, Kid," she answered a bit too quietly.

I know it was mean of me, but I pestered Maka on, not caring about Kid's presence. "Tell me, Maka. What the hell happened? I don't care if I will have to slaughter you; **you will tell me what you found out now**." Venom leaked out of my mouth along with the words as I glared down at Maka. Sorae let go of Maka and leaned tiredly on the wall behind her as if she hadn't slept for days. Kid just stared at me like a demon possessed me, which was half-true when it I was over-concerned about my friends. But I wasn't over-concerned. I was just having a rush attack since this is the first time I've heard anyone mention my friend in three weeks. _Three weeks_ I tell you. Do you think I could last that long? No; my limit is up.

Maka breathed in a thin breath and said, "Alright." She still wouldn't look up at us, but at least she talked. "Chrona… he… he said that he found someone in the bushes. After the battle, the person was dragged out of the bushes and then… we recognized her right away when Justin ripped off the scarf around her mouth." Tears fell down like rain drops as they slid on her cheeks. "It was Yui. She was barely conscious when she fought Justin, trying to get free." I was amazed when Maka smiled, but I noticed all too soon that it was a wry one.

"She was good, I have to admit. _Too_ good. I can't believe that she got away from Justin even though he was a Deathscythe." Her smile disappeared as she kept talking. "While they were fighting, I was incapable of moving because of a trap from the enemies' side. But, as I watched them battle, Yui kept saying, 'Leave me alone! Yuuri has to return to Lady Arachne!' At first, I didn't know who she was talking about. But then, when I was released from being captive in the infirmary, I searched the libraries and remembered who _Arachne _was.

"_Witch Arachne, the mother of all Demon Weapons_," Maka said, looking directly into Kid's eyes. He understood and there was an atmosphere of tension. "Yes," she responded, understanding what Kid's eyes were asking. Now, she looked at Sorae and I and said, "Yui ran away. And… we believe that she is a subordinate of Arachne. But I have not told Shinigami-sama yet," she added in haste when she saw Sorae ready to burst in agony and fury. "As of right now, only the following people know are: Justin Law, Soul, Chrona, me, and you three." She eyed Kid now and said, "I have gained the trust of Justin, Chrona, and Soul to decide when to tell Shinigami-sama."

"We'll decide alright. Oh, we'll decide," Sorae said quietly as an evil aura surrounded her outline. "After we finish our job. If you want, bring Soul. But we'll decide as a group, and not as an individual. Do I have your trust as friends to meet up outside the cafe in the basketball court nearby at five o' clock?"

"Yes," Kid breathed, as he knew that he would be the most suspected one to blab out the information since he was Shinigami's son.

"Yeah," Maka said, her fists tightening at her side. "I'll bring Black Star and Tsubaki too. We're all friends after all…."

"Meet you at five, then," I waved at them as I turned around hurriedly to get back to the kitchen. I felt tears burn as they tried to escape from my eyes, but I wasn't going to give in. I wasn't going to cry now. I was going to hold it in, shoulder the burden, take responsibility. I'm the oldest; I should have nothing to fear.

* * *

Sorries! I meant to update this earlier, but I lost my flash drive, so I couldn't update it, but here it is! It's a slow progress, but thank you for the love to this series! Hope you enjoy!

_~Yui Lathens~_


End file.
